


阿修罗

by zxhlyr



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxhlyr/pseuds/zxhlyr
Summary: cp是菲力克斯 x 帝弥托利。黑鹫帝国线，且菲力克斯被招募至帝国叛变王国的what if向剧情。“手刃父亲，斩断信念”、“手刃兄弟、斩断过去”、“手刃主君，吾为修罗”





	1. 十字路

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter: 不交妄想税

等待光来临，等待雨来临，等待夜来临。

菲力克斯不愿意再在修道院内部的其他地方待着。他基本每天只在训练场和宿舍两个地方来回转，甚至食堂他也懒得去。等到一天的训练结束，他已经筋疲力竭的时候，他就会从训练场后门溜出去，绕到市场，从马上要离开的附近村庄的菜摊主手里买些半成品打发了事。

偶尔，希尔凡会拽着他离开，嘴上打着去找女人的主意，但他们多半只会在离修道院最近的城镇的酒馆里，两人单独吃上一顿。倒不是说没有去处－帝国军队扎驻在大修道院后，附近一圈便零零散散遍布了专供帝国士兵们找乐子的大小窑洞。但除去这些有人像模像样经营的地方，最多的还是因为战争流离失所的贫民女孩，和普通的农民家的孩子，自愿为有哪怕一点点钱的帝国士兵提供服务。在由于战争导致的物价飞涨，物资极端匮乏的大修道院附近地区，几颗维罗嘉果便什么都能买到了。皇帝陛下本人对此非常不满，有传言说她一度想要取缔所有妓院并在帝国军队中严厉禁止招妓行为，但最后却半是默许了这类地方的存在。

希尔凡每次瞅见这些路上徘徊的衣衫褴褛的女人，都像瞅见了鬼一样。有一次，一个打扮很是妖艳的女人，主动向他们卖弄风情（他们俩都穿得尽可能地低调，然而没什么意义，因为俩人的脸和气色就能使他们在她们眼中暴露出身份），而希尔凡那轻浮的笑却挂不住了。菲力克斯有点好奇希尔凡对这些女人到底有什么感受。恶心？憎恨？厌恶？还是有一点点同情呢？

但他懒得去问。这些事情早已不在他关心的范畴以内了。在他和希尔凡喝酒的时候，两人的共同话题变得越来越少。到最后，希尔凡甚至跟他聊起了食物。他喝得极醉的时候，说起自己终于领悟了法嘉斯料理的好，并津津有味地盘点起几道他曾经无比鄙夷的法嘉斯名菜。菲力克斯及时制止了他。他知道修伯特有个覆盖得相当广的情报网，而怀念王国料理肯定不在适宜话题名单上。

而另外一些话题，即使他能确定现在只有两人独处，他也不想提。在他斩杀罗德利古以后，他已经永远不想再回忆起父亲了。

毕竟，被死者所缠绕是心智失常的前兆。在他杀死父亲的那个晚上，他睡得前所未有地好。第二天早上的时候，希尔凡还向他抱怨道：

”我昨天晚上半夜醒来想去看看你，结果发现你睡得很安详啊。”

”不然呢？”

”我……”

希尔凡不再说话了。到上午训练的时候，菲力克斯发现他的手在抖。

”要是这么上战场的话，你很快就能去陪英谷莉特了。”菲力克斯没想到这话说出来以后比他预想得要尖刻得多。他有稍许后悔。

英谷莉特跟他父亲一样，死在了防卫”白银的少女”的战役中。其实她才是真正的白银少女吧。那个傻女人。死到临头了，最后的遗言喊的竟然还是哥哥的名字。

我真是自愧不如啊，菲力克斯想。女人的执念真可怕。

然而希尔凡只是出神地呆坐着，既没有驳斥他，也没有发表任何言论。菲力克斯感觉到一股莫名的怒火缓缓从他心头腾起。

”她就只有这一个结局而已，你应该也很清楚。”

”菲力克斯，你还是老样子啊。”希尔凡笑了，接着捂住了脸，喃喃道：”我现在才明白，以前她打我的时候都手下留情了……”

”够了。”菲力克斯厉声道。他无法忍受希尔凡在他面前变得毫无防备，放弃了任何伪装，卸下了他的面具。

希尔凡不出声了，他的表情变得难以捉摸。接着他用平时和女孩调情的口吻说：”菲力克斯，你觉得你哥哥假如看见你的准嫂子这么死了，会替她感到骄傲、觉得她死得其所呢，还是伤心、愤怒，觉得她不如向皇帝投诚呢？”

”我对死人的想法没兴趣，“菲力克斯冷冷地说，”不过以我对我哥哥的了解，他一定觉得她死得很光荣。”

“贾拉提雅伯爵大概也是这么想的。他本来就忠于布雷达德家族，跟王室感情深厚，现在女儿战死，他投降的可能性就更低了。看来我们伟大女皇的忠实仆人免不了要搞点小动作。”

”贾拉提雅领本来也不是威胁。只要断绝补给，可能都用不了半个月，守城的士兵和城里的市民就会全出来跪拜在皇帝脚下了。”

”是啊……伏拉鲁达力乌斯领呢？在你父亲死后还能撑多久？你叔叔会继续抵抗吗？”

”取决于，”菲力克斯顿了一下，”现任王国国王还有多久会死。”

希尔凡叹了口气。”我想我老爹也是同样。你知道我在想什么吗？”

”要说就说。”

希尔凡笑了，别过脸去：”我在想如果下一仗帝弥托利就死了，那么我父亲多半会投降，他也就保了一条命。”

菲力克斯嗤笑了一声：”你还是希望你父亲死掉比较好，不然说不定他会找人来追杀你。”

”不是每个人都能像你一样什么都放下的，菲力克斯。”

”人们很多时候只是不敢试。不是不能。”

菲力克斯并非真的想和希尔凡聊天。他感觉这场谈话已经在他不认同的方向上走得太远了，于是他走开了，释放出到此为止的信号。在从训练场的门出去的时候，他用余光扫了一眼身后，发现希尔凡仍伫立在刚才的地点上。若是以前的希尔凡，会追上来纠缠他，坚持把谈话进行下去。


	2. 死路

他很难想到，除了希尔凡以外，他最后一个常交流的人竟然是死神骑士伊艾里扎（虽然这大概不是他真名）。伊艾里扎在西线作战的时候负伤了，于是回修道院来养伤。

说交流似乎也不太对。伊艾里扎大部分时候完全沉默。他只是用未负伤的那只手跟他练剑，但菲力克斯再满意不过了。一个没有废话的对手，敏捷，兼具力量和技巧，还有就算是他也能认同的一点剑道的风格。虽说风格是个虚无缥缈的概念，剑道的一切不过取决于输赢，菲力克斯偶尔还是能抛下自己的实用主义，注意到伊艾里扎使剑的方式的确与众不同，干脆利落的同时还带着点优雅。他自己就做不到这点——杀人还要有美学吗？

但伊艾里扎已是少数像样的对手了，他也没什么可挑的。他不知道伊艾里扎又是如何评估他的——凑活的对手？合格的对手？强大的对手？可怕的对手？显然他是不会开口问的，但两人似乎逐渐形成了奇怪的默契，几乎能在同一时间出现在训练场，快结束的时候也能差不多同一时间停下。有一天，在天色彻底转黑，星光照耀在训练场上的时候，伊艾里扎对他说：“你这把剑很有意思。”

他的声音模模糊糊介于死神骑士的伪造的声调和他平日的声线之间。

菲力克斯耸耸肩。”这是奏尔坦死前锻造的最后一批剑之一。剑柄的装饰，剑背的花纹都挺特别的。”

他把剑伸向伊艾里扎，一只手握着剑柄，刀尖朝下。伊艾里扎犹豫了一下，伸出手接过了剑，拿起来仔细审视。菲力克斯觉得此情此景十分怪异。

伊艾里扎把剑还给了他：”你用剑的方式很粗暴，这把剑会磨损得很厉害。”

”我无所谓，”菲力克斯说，”我有一堆类似的还没用过的收藏品。恐怕还用不完呢。”

”可是看这剑的状态，你保养剑又很细心。还真是矛盾啊。”最后一句话时，伊艾里扎的声音变得更加地低沉刺耳。

”只是给自己找点事做罢了。”

”呵呵，”伊艾里扎笑道，接着突然一转话题，”你的剑术一直很强。你剩下的同学里，金发女孩和王子也不错。只是不如你。其他人都不行，尤其是那个长头发的女的，她连拿剑的基本姿势都不对。”

菲力克斯回答道：”你指梅尔赛德司？她的专长是白魔法，至于刀、剑、斧一类的，她拿都拿不稳。 “

伊艾里扎点点头，又说：”你和王子用剑的套路很像啊。只是你的剑要比他凌厉多变，针对敌人不同的攻势应对也要更加灵活。”

菲力克斯感到烦躁：”他还是更擅长用枪些。以及我们曾经是一个老师教的，自然有相似的地方。”

伊艾里扎轻飘飘地丢下了一句“看得出来”，便离开了。而菲力克斯则有点手足无措。今晚是怎么了？他跟伊艾里扎说的话可能比他过去一周跟别人说的还要多。但他却并没有感到强烈的不适感。因为是死神骑士吧，他想。伊艾里扎身上有种让他感觉熟悉、甚至是怀念的气息。

希尔凡开始酗酒，而且愈演愈烈。直到有一天他没有出现在训练场上。菲力克斯找到他的时候，他正神志不清地躺在自己屋里，脚下堆了无数空酒瓶，手还可疑地被什么划伤了，正在流血，染红了蓝色的地毯（他屋子里还铺着学生时代的地毯）。但他似乎对一切都浑然不觉，只在菲力克斯进来的时候侧过头，哼唧一声表示他还知道有个人进来了。

菲力克斯扶他起来，然后在屋子里环顾，寻找剩余的药品。在他往他的伤口上倒酒精的时候， 希尔凡似乎恢复了知觉，痛得大叫起来，而菲力克斯没有理他。这本来不是我的活儿。梅尔赛德斯是那个一边微笑一边毫不留情地替他们处理训练时的伤口的那个。菲力克斯总怀疑她喜欢看换药的时候别人吃痛的样子。而英古莉特才是那个孜孜不倦地跟在希尔凡背后，负责在他闯祸的时候替他收拾烂摊子的人。什么时侯开始我也得这么做了？

在包扎的时候，希尔凡一边有气无力地笑着，一边说：”你人真好。我想象不了没了你我要怎么活。”

”我也不知道。”

”也许你不应该管我。”

”放着你死了算了？”

”为什么不呢？”

菲力克斯发自内心地也在迷惑，也在问自己这个问题。在他人躲进了自己的卧室，紧锁上所有门窗，并且在屋子里放火的时候，自己为什么还会想去敲门呢？

”因为我觉得你还有救。你还没有跨越某条回不来的界限。”

”也许很快我就要到他们身边去了。

”他们不会想见你。可能看见你都会躲起来。何况，你也不像是能和他们去同一个地方的样子，你在下面遇见你哥哥的可能性更大。”

”我哥哥……你知道我哥哥是个酒鬼吗？但他从来酒后不闹事，也不打人。他是个安静的酒鬼。”

又来了。菲力克斯心想。今天他感到特别疲惫，于是他放任希尔凡絮絮叨叨地追忆起童年往事。他一边冷静地观察着希尔凡脸上如梦如幻的表情，一边任由自己的思绪随之起伏。

”知道吗，菲力克斯？我小时候真的很羡慕你。羡慕到差点要嫉妒你。可是小时候的你太过可爱，真的让人嫉妒不起来。”

”我有什么好嫉妒的？”菲力克斯心不在焉地说。

希尔凡的眼神游离在天花板上。”你有一个完美的哥哥。还是一个有纹章的完美的哥哥。他将会继承领地，也继承你们家族的责任——辅佐王室……所以你可以自由自在地去干任何你想干的事。包括天天和殿下从训练场偷溜出去玩。”

”是啊。你说得没错。”

希尔凡惊讶地侧过头：”怎么？我突然能说对一件事了？”

”他是。古廉就像是为那个位置而打造的人一样。”

他不情愿地被希尔凡的怀旧情绪所蛊惑，回到了他曾经和哥哥和他一起渡过的无数个夏天里。


	3. 死路

他的父亲只要不忙于自己领地的事务，就会赶到王城协助国王处理政务，而哥哥为了训练也长期住在菲尔帝亚，跟布雷达德王家骑士团的所有骑士和士兵们打交道。在他和他玩耍胡闹的时候，哥哥一直在努力训练、读书，跟着父亲学习。

这样的哥哥终于还是因为太过完美而死了。于是也就没有人站在那个人一旁阻止他。在他第一次大开杀戒的时候。在他破了戒而且尝到甜头的时候。

七年前的西征运动是菲力克斯和帝弥托利自达斯卡惨剧以来首度再次长时间地住在一起。他们住在离战线最近的保皇派诸侯的城堡里。但他却发现这个帝弥托利比他想象中的还要陌生。一开始只有一些微弱的迹象。比如深更半夜的时候，他总是能听见隔壁房间传来细微的动静。他以为自己是因为失眠而产生了幻听。但是事情变得越发奇怪。

无论是在开作战会议，还是平日里在兵营里巡视，菲力克斯都在默不作声地观察着帝弥托利的一举一动。帝弥托利走到哪里，他的视线就不由得要随之而去。菲力克斯并没有刻意隐藏自己刺探的视线，但帝弥托利却装作浑然不觉。你演戏的技术倒是真有进步啊。

有一天晚上，在他们洗澡完了回营地的路上，帝弥托利叫住了他。他的语气犹豫不定。

”怎么了？” 菲力克斯转过头，看见帝弥托利的身影溶化在黑夜里。在远处微弱的灯火和田野间闪烁的荧光照明下，帝弥托利的脸色显得惨白。

”我想跟你聊聊。”

”要在这聊吗？不嫌冷吗？我头发还没干呢。”

”……也是，那就算了吧。”

菲力克斯有些后悔。他愚蠢地错过了一个机会。一个重要的机会。

他调整了一下语气，只希望自己听上去足够随意自然：”你要是想聊天的话，可以一会儿到我房间来。”

”这是在邀请我的意思咯？”帝弥托利笑了。

菲力克斯心底骂了一句脏话：”随你怎么解读吧。”

他们俩之间的氛围稍稍有所回暖。在那一瞬间，菲力克斯有种错觉，仿佛一切都回到了达斯卡以前。他感觉身后的帝弥托利的脚步变得轻快了，然而菲力克斯却有些怜悯他。他分不清对方到底在期待什么，但是他却有预感，帝弥托利从他身上期待任何东西都必然会落空。

他一路上保持着沉默。只在进走廊的时候稍微停顿了一下，判断对方的确是跟了过来。在进入他房间之后，帝弥托利显得有些拘束不安，这在他的记忆里实属罕见。菲力克斯不知道该不该请他坐下：”随便坐。你愿意坐哪都行。”

帝弥托利在房间里转了一圈，最后坐在了菲力克斯的椅子上。菲力克斯则坐在了自己的床上。他们的视线在空中相遇了。

帝弥托利急急地开口：”我刚才是想问问你最近过得怎么样。”

就这吗？菲力克斯感到失望。他平淡地回答：”一般般。跟平常没什么区别。怎么了？”

”我只是觉得……觉得你变了。你以前没有这么不爱说话。”

你难道没有变吗？菲力克斯差点脱口而出，但是及时忍住了。他不想让对方知道自己在想什么。”因为我没什么话可说。”

”是吗？”帝弥托利平静地望向他，”你没有在生我气吧？”

”没有。”

”那就好。菲力克斯，你对我真的很重要。”帝弥托利说这话的时候，仿佛只是在陈述一个众所周知的真理。

重要？菲力克斯想。太好了。就在这时，菲力克斯顿悟了——他面前这个人不是两年前那具躺在床上滴水不进任谁去叫都毫无反应的苍白死尸，不是那个对任何人都不理不睬只对空气喃喃地喊着死人的名字的游曳于世间的鬼魂，也不是更早以前那个和他吵架时会生气地掰断手里的武器的那个男孩，会红着脸羞涩地问他怎么才能让帝国来的那个女孩高兴起来的那个男孩——那这个人究竟是谁？他是在跟谁说话？

而在这个人眼里，他又是谁？

”真的吗？为什么？”

帝弥托利看上去被噎住了，说不出话来。菲力克斯感到一股残酷的快意。同时，他因为终于证实了自己的理论而释然。

”你会在这里，我会在这里，不过是因为我们从小就认识，而我们从小就认识的原因，不过是因为我们的父亲认识。”菲力克斯沉思道。”人的惯性才是最盲目的。像我父亲这种人，这辈子脑子里可能也没浮现过不辅佐国王的可能。”

帝弥托利先是垂下了目光，接着又直视他坦然地说：”如果你是这么想的，那我懂了。我绝对不会要求你什么，菲力克斯。请做你自己想做的吧。”

可是我也没有任何想做的。想是多含糊的动作啊。他闭上眼睛，厌烦地想，这次毫无收获的谈话该结束了。

帝弥托利起身向他走来，让他措手不及。”你的头发……还是湿的呢，菲力克斯。”他下意识地想躲，然而对方专横地绕到了他身后，抓住了他还在滴水的黑色长发。”我来帮你擦擦吧。”说完，也不等他回复，就开始胡乱地在他头上揉搓。

菲力克斯浑身都僵住了。他想说，你这白痴，别把我的头发弄乱，然而在刚刚那番对话后，他实在说不出口。”你会把我的头拧下来的。”

”说不定我会。”帝弥托利咯咯地笑着，像是找到了新玩具一样开心。接着他的话语里包含了让菲力克斯感到刺痛的感伤，”我其实一直都想这么干来着的。不知道为什么，刚才我突然觉得错过今晚可能就再也没有机会了。无论如何我都想试试。”

我的发型算是毁了。一个无关紧要的想法在菲力克斯的脑海里稍纵即逝。然而他任由对方在他的头发上动手脚。两人保持了一段时间的沉默，而菲力克斯由衷地觉得这种沉默反而让他更为自在。他的靠近使得他周围的空气温度有所上升。

在过了不知道多久之后，帝弥托利提议帮他把头发绑起来。反正已经这样了，菲力克斯索性破罐破摔。他颇有耐心地等他跟自己细小的发绳缠斗着，不知不觉中竟感到一丝困倦。他听到遥远处有在法嘉斯无比罕见的，属于夏季的某种昆虫，规律地在此起彼伏地鸣叫。

这天晚上回去的时候，菲力克斯因为心情愉快，不得不提醒自己这是在战场上，而且这场战争也没有减弱或者停止的迹象。他接到消息的时候，以为叛乱仅仅是一小部分王国西部诸侯的合谋。真来到前线以后，他才发现问题远远比他想的要复杂得多。无论是他们拿到的若有若无的暗示帝国在背后鼓动支持西部诸侯的证据也好，还是这场叛乱的波及范围之广也好，都远远超出了他的想象。但帝弥托利和他没有什么选择。帝弥托利可能也是因为相同的原因而举止失常吧，他想。毕竟，这是他第一次担任总指挥官，整只军队的命运都仰仗他的决策。而菲力克斯的身份和地位意味着他要帮他分担很大一部分的责任和义务。


	4. 饿鬼道

第二天早上，当菲力克斯看见餐桌上有自己喜爱的辣煎牛排以后，心情就更为舒畅了。不知道是不是他的错觉，今天的帝弥托利也比往日更为明快和积极。帝弥托利好像释放出了之前没有的能量，多多少少感染了菲力克斯随着战事进行、目睹越来越多伤亡之后的压抑的情绪。

到了晚上，作战会议结束的时候，菲力克斯萌生了要不要约帝弥托利一起去吃晚饭的想法。虽然菲力克斯一向独来独往，和他人一起吃饭和独自一人吃饭对他没什么区别，独自一人可能还安静点，这仍然听起来很有诱惑力。也许今天他能让帝弥托利多说出一些自己的想法，菲力克斯想。

找了一圈之后，帝弥托利不在餐厅里。他似乎早早地回去了。菲力克斯企图忽视内心真实的失落感，并又一次觉得自己是个傻瓜。就算突兀地邀请，对方不会觉得奇怪或者他另有所图吗？想到这儿，他又很庆幸是运气帮了他一把，避免了万一他要是头脑一热就邀请跟帝弥托利一起吃晚餐的话，接下来会发生的尴尬场面。

回到自己的房间后，他本想看一会儿书，又始终静不下心来。于是他换成了帝弥托利写的作战记录报告，却发现更难读进去了。帝弥托利写的作战记录报告虽然又清晰又整洁，他却觉得在敌兵人数估计和杀伤人员统计这一栏缺少详细的信息。我应该问问帝弥托利还有没有其他补充报告。

这样想着，他起身披上深蓝色的毛绒外套，去隔壁敲了敲帝弥托利的门。此情此景给人昨日重现之感，好像在他们的童年发生过无数次，只不过现在添加了一点苦涩之后被重新演绎了。但他敏感地捕捉到了自己思想的危险的怀旧倾向，并及时切断了它任何不着边际的联想。

房间里一点动静也没有。菲力克斯本来想就此走开，然而他脑海里却警钟大作。这个时间点，他还会去哪呢？他转念一想，走向了走廊另一头杜笃的房间。只要没有特殊情况，杜笃总是无时不刻地陪伴在帝弥托利旁边，帝弥托利外出的情况下就更是如此了。他听见杜笃似乎在断断续续地——朗诵一本法嘉斯古诗集？他似乎不太确定每个词的发音，将一句话反复念了好几遍。菲力克斯犹疑地敲了敲门。

房门开了。杜笃看见他的时候十分惊讶。

不等他有机会说话，菲力克斯抢先道：”我有事情找帝弥托利。不知道你知不知道他在哪？”

”殿下说他要去审问抓来的一位叛军将领。他怀疑那人隐藏了自己和帝国合作中涉及的帝国方人员的姓名。他说不希望我同行，所以我就留在房间了。”

”谢谢，”菲力克斯有些僵硬地说，然后快速离开了。

他走在路上，朝着城堡中的地下牢房走去。狱卒看见他时候，都热情地向他致意。他假装随意地向他们打探，而他们都对他毫无保留。

”殿下说他要询问的内容是高度机密，所以他命令我们在这儿等着。他和那个囚犯在最里面的牢房里。他已经进去很久了，可能还没问完。”

如果不是被迫来这里找人，菲力克斯真是一秒也不想在地下牢房里多待。除了年代过久的斑驳的墙壁，肮脏潮湿的地面，令人窒息的恶臭以外，因为火光的原因，菲力克斯有些眩晕，甚至走路都不稳。

他转过三个拐角，逐渐走向地牢的深处，而天花板越来越低，空气也越来越不流通，过于浓重的腐臭的气味令他恨不得马上转身走人。虽然在战场上菲力克斯对这种气味早已烂熟于心，却还是受不了在压抑逼仄的狭隘通道的中央被困在这种气味里。

在快到尽头的时候，一个熟悉的声音使他瞬间一激灵，像是被人泼了一桶冰水一样。

”畜生竟然也想被人怜悯吗？”然后是并未包含多少愉快之情，更多是烦躁和不耐烦的笑。”对，母亲……在他的肌肤上……就像这样……你说这种样子不够美吗？”

菲力克斯进入了拥挤的牢房内。

”怎么，古廉，你又来拦着我。我们不是说好了今天就这一次的吗？你答应我了。”

什么？菲力克斯张开嘴想要质问。他感觉有人将他按进了水池里，所以氧气正从他的肺部里被挤出。回过神来的时候，他已经举起剑对准了他。

”你不是古廉。”帝弥托利脸上的表情像是被人打了一拳，”哦，是你呀。”他以颇为滑稽的姿态走近菲力克斯，似乎想要碰一碰菲力克斯的身体，而菲力克斯敏捷地侧身打滚闪躲到了一旁，仿佛帝弥托利的手指可以喷射出毒液。

帝弥托利好像对他的反应十分迷惑不解。接着他回过头去看了一眼那位叛军将领。接着——

很难说请他们俩现在谁脸上的恐慌更多一些。帝弥托利把他的长枪丢在了地上，而菲力克斯闪过的第一个想法是：现在正是机会。什么的机会呢？他问自己。

他仍然把剑对准帝弥托利，眼神没有离开过他的脸，同时慢慢向牢房内部挪移。帝弥托利也随着他的动作而慢慢转到了牢房的另一侧。菲力克斯最终站到了那个叛军将领旁边。

”蹲下。”菲力克斯喊道。

帝弥托利照做了。于是菲力克斯这时有空瞥了一眼脚下的叛军将领——只一眼他便确定这人已经死透了。他的尸体像是被大型野兽啃咬过，被从中间彻底撕裂开来，只不过菲力克斯清楚地知道，这是人类的所作所为。最骇人的还是头部。菲力克斯感觉是有什么重物直接从高处砸了下来砸到了他的头顶，才能制造出相同的效果。

血液的颜色、状态和其他部位的气味。他强忍住不适，摸了摸他能找到的尸体最接近人形，最完整的部位（那人掉下来的一只手），发现尸体早就像残羹剩饭一样彻底冷掉了。

在那一瞬间他得到了某种古怪的释然和安慰。

”看样子这人已经死了一段时间了。”菲力克斯的声音冷静到他自己都不敢相信是自己发出的。

”我不知道他是什么时候死的，我真的不知道。”帝弥托利也以同样，甚至也许更胜一筹的镇静回应道：”但我知道在我进入这个房间的时候他还是活着的。剩下的我就说不清了。”

希望他在第一下的时候就死了。菲力克斯绝望地祈求。

”你还好吗？”帝弥托利说。”你看上去很难受。”

菲力克斯被激怒了。

”这是第一次吗？这不是第一次吧？”菲力克斯半吼了起来。

”这是唯一一次。只是，”帝弥托利说，”以前我做过很多次类似的梦。我从来没想到梦也会以这种方式变成现实。

”你确定是梦？我怎么不觉得你还有区分梦和现实的能力呢？”

”至少……我醒来的时候都在我自己的床上躺着。所以大概是梦吧。”帝弥托利说，”菲力克斯，请不要把这件事情告诉罗德利古大人，好吗？”

”啊哈，”菲力克斯戏谑地说，”哪件事情？你干了什么？你的口吻就好像你是不小心打碎了城堡里什么摆设的小孩子一样。‘父亲知道要生气了，所以绝对不能让他知道’，是这样的吗？”

”答应我。我知道你是不会说出去的。”

”就算我说出去，我的父亲会信吗？他可爱的殿下在半夜虐杀囚犯取乐？”

”以及，请不要告诉其他任何人。不管发生了什么，我……都必须完成我的任务。你也看到这场叛乱带来的灾难了吧……我们必须要尽早结束它。”

是啊，让一个疯子当总指挥，真是结束叛乱的最佳途径。菲力克斯不无讽刺地想。然而另一部分的他带着怨恨意识到帝弥托利的话的确还包含了部分事实。王国需要他，现在比以前更迫切地需要他。王子殿下的小问题无关紧要，他活着就是一种强有力的象征。谁会在乎这点”小事”呢？

菲力克斯什么也不想再说了。他只想离开这个地方。于是他转身就走。他现在最需要的是新鲜空气。于是他大步流星地，几乎是跑着，离开了牢房，不理会其他任何事情。

他听见帝弥托利慌慌张张地追了出来。在他走到户外的时候，他被一股冷风吹得面部生疼。帝弥托利追上并从后面拉住了他。

”菲力克斯，你哥哥……古廉刚才一直在你身后。他从背后拥抱住你，吻了吻你的脸颊，然后示意我不要出声提醒你他的存在。所以我刚才就没告诉你。现在他走了。”帝弥托利像是想起了什么，又补充道：”他只披了一件天蓝色的，很薄的斗篷。剩下什么也没穿。以现在这个天气来说，应该会冷到吧。”

菲力克斯真的不知道该回应什么。他索性笑了起来。帝弥托利看着他狂笑，似乎真诚地——这让整个事情更可笑了——在为他担忧。

”帝弥托利，”菲力克斯即使在说话的时候，也没能成功止住自己的笑，”你一边幻想我哥哥的裸体，一边幻想他鼓励你虐杀他人，是我这辈子听过最好笑又最可悲的事情。该不会你还要说具体技术和操作都是我哥哥手把手教你的吧，毕竟从那滩泥里判断，你的手法对初学者来说真算得上娴熟了。要是这是你让我相信你完全疯了的策略，你有机会成功。但，我认为，以一个真疯子的标准来评判，你掩盖罪行也掩盖得未免太有条理了。所以我不觉得你是真疯。你可以停下装疯卖傻了。”

帝弥托利悲哀地说：”看，我就知道，古廉。他不肯相信你爱他。” 

菲力克斯脑子里的某条弦绷断了，他猛地拽住帝弥托利，然后将剑抵在他的脖子上。”你——要是——再拿古廉当挡箭牌的话，今天我就杀了你。想跟他聊天吗？我帮你。”

”动手啊。”帝弥托利甚至没等他说完。”来啊，菲力克斯。”

菲力克斯迟疑了一下。他忘了他的对手是个怎么样的怪物。

帝弥托利直接以能扭断他的手腕的力气拉开了他的上肢，将他撞倒在地。如果不是菲力克斯反应快护住了自己的头部，他甚至有可能直接被撞昏迷。但最令他震惊的不是帝弥托利的动作，而是他的表情。他的面孔因为狂喜而被扭曲了，狰狞得像是下一秒就会露出獠牙。他看见他的脸因为兴奋而涨红，眼睛里出现了血丝。

帝弥托利一拳砸在了前几秒可能还躺着菲力克斯的头部的地方：”你真是个懦夫！菲力克斯，什么时候你连杀人都不敢了？你真叫我失……”

菲力克斯没有再犯相同的错误。他抓住这个机会用全力抬腿撞击帝弥托利的腹部，然后翻身站起。菲力克斯趁帝弥托利还没完全恢复平衡的时候，朝着他胸口的位置踢了过去。”你才是最懦弱的那个。从哪方面来说都是。”

他单膝压住了他的胸口，抽出匕首，向他的脸上扎去，虽然最终匕首还是悬在了半空中。帝弥托利停止了反抗，视线转向了自己眼睛上方不远处的刀尖。两人就这样沉默了一段时间。

”怎么？”帝弥托利最终打破了沉默，”我还以为你下定决心了。你刚才不还义正言辞地谴责我的所作所为吗？还是说你心软了？我从来不知道你也有另外一面。”

菲力克斯拿着匕首的手稳稳地停在空中：”别再试着激怒我然后拿这种方式来诱骗我玩了，帝弥托利。想要训练的话，建议你这头山猪去找棕熊来满足你。野兽只配找野兽当对手。”

帝弥托利的视线转移到他的脸上：”虽然是这么说，但一头狼来当山猪的对手也许也很合适。谁曾想原来它只是一只披着狼皮的绵羊呢。”

我怎么跟眼前这个人聊起来了？我为什么要跟眼前这个人聊起来？我为什么要假装我可以和这个人交流？我为什么能和这个人交流？

菲力克斯回过神来。接着，死掉的那个西部将领的惨象又重新回到他脑海里。他想当场呕吐。

”随便吧……”菲力克斯没有力气再继续跟帝弥托利说下去了。他的匕首向下滑动，蹭过帝弥托利的脸颊，只是没留下任何痕迹。他站起身来。”好好享受你的‘游戏’吧，帝弥托利。你真叫人恶心。”

他想当场离开，可这样就印证了那句懦夫的断言：”帝弥托利，你既然没完全疯，愿意多用一下自己的自制力吗？今天晚上的事情如果再发生……“菲力克斯说不下去了。再发生的话，他要怎么样呢？

”顺便，你要是想大张旗鼓地宣扬自己的行径，就把那具尸体一直放在那儿等流言传开就好。”

”这不劳你操心，菲力克斯。我会处理好的。”

他们的关系，不管是什么关系，不管从两年前那场惨剧里还剩下什么，今天必须到此为止了。

一切都彻底结束了。


	5. 末路

（七年前）

自此以后，帝弥托利便有意无意躲着他的视线。菲力克斯越来越难在营地间，或者餐厅里追踪到他的身影，而这让他愈发焦躁不安。这段时间他都在干嘛？一想到种种可能性，他便不寒而栗。有时候他想，那只是个意外，这一切就像一个噩梦一样，而他马上就要从中醒来。然而菲力克斯是个悲观主义者，无法不把任何乐观的推测都当成是自己的妄想。这一切不可能停止。帝弥托利已经完蛋了，他想。

而他真的开始做噩梦了。梦里，他看见整个城堡被烈焰和浓烟所笼罩，到处是人们在尖叫和四处逃窜，士兵和骑士们被不知道什么东西袭击了，留下一堆被刺穿的尸体。他顶着浓烟向前走，然后不出意外地——在拐角处碰见了哥哥的尸体。在他想要尖叫的时候，他听见细微的呼喊声。于是他强忍想要呕吐的冲动，跨过了哥哥脸色惊愕，眼球突出，四处溢血的身体，向前走着，走着。他以为他要因为浓烟而昏厥过去窒息而死的时候，前方不知何时出现一道金色的门框和木板都完好无损的门。门前的红色地毯像是刚刚被清理过一样平整顺滑。浓烟神奇地在门前消散了。然后他听清了，是帝弥托利一直在里面呼喊着。他不假思索地起身去撞门，门却自己开了。

帝弥托利在里面，毫发无损，脸上带着跟那天一样诡异的微笑，对他说：”你终于来了。”接着他用手捏碎了不知道是谁的颅骨，在红色地毯上洒落出一地的——

每到这时候，他就会立刻惊醒，大口喘气，感到心脏在砰砰狂跳。他想大声叫喊，但喉咙像是被什么东西硬塞住了，辣得生疼。他的嘴唇干燥得像要裂开，似乎所有水分都从他嘴里蒸发掉了。他踉跄地去够自己的水壶，把壶里所剩的最后一滴水也丝毫不剩地吸尽。

由于糟糕的睡眠质量，和连续几天没吃什么东西，他甚至在白天也无法集中注意力了。他在自己的房间前晕倒了。

醒来的时候，他躺在床上，而一切的根源坐在床边。”你看上去身体很不舒服的样子。”帝弥托利说。他把手放到了他的额头上。

”滚开。”

帝弥托利靠近他的耳边，声音几近微不可辨：”你这样下去是无法上战场的。”

”滚开。”

”至少……我无法看着你这么难受。”

”滚开。”

”我不想伤害你。”

菲力克斯选择了沉默。

”你就那么讨厌我吗？虽然我不是不明白理由。但哪怕为了你自己好……”

菲力克斯继续无视帝弥托利的每一句话。他有一个荒谬的主意：只要他持续假装帝弥托利不存在，到最后他就可以轻松忽视他了。

而当帝弥托利真的打算离开的时候，他又愤怒了起来。

”别再装了！“他喊了起来，”你装得根本不像。”

帝弥托利礼貌地停了下来，等待他继续。

”能不能请你别再装模作样地借我死去好友的声音说话了？别再模仿他走路的姿态、别再模仿他说话的语调、别再模仿他的表情！你以为你能骗得过谁？”

”你……哪一位死去的好友？”

”我死去的最好的朋友。”

帝弥托利看上去很是难过，像是能理解他为他哀悼的心情。”菲力克斯。回忆总是会美化死人。也许你死去的朋友并不是你想象的那样。也许他就是个有污点的人，只是你从来没发现……”

”闭嘴。你胡说八道。他是完美的。”不知道多久以来的第一次，菲力克斯的眼睛里盈满了泪珠。他没有费心去擦，寄希望于他这样躺一会儿后，那些泪水会自然干涸。”你不了解他，所以你伪装得漏洞百出。”

帝弥托利温柔地说：”我从来不知道你因为他的死而这么痛苦。”

菲力克斯强硬地回答：”我早就接受了他的死亡。是你侮辱死人让我不满。”

帝弥托利问：”那么你认为我该怎么做呢？菲力克斯？”

”什么也别做。” 那个人跟古廉一起留在了那里，永远、永远都无法回来。把记忆留给我。剩下随时间变质而败落的部分你可以尽情践踏。

帝弥托利沉默了好一会儿。就在菲力克斯以为他要放弃而且会接受他的建议心悦诚服地离开的时候，组成他的物质、支撑他的骨架像是崩塌了，掉落了一地碎屑。

”只有你……只有你用这样的眼神看我，让我不能接受……“他的声音沙哑极了，之前被隐藏起来的绝望终于溜走、溢出，虽然他勉强控制住他的表情，维持了最后一丝尊严：“不要觉得我是……我从来没想过那么做！我也没觉得那么做是正确的。那个畜生亲口承认了他参与到了两年前的惨剧里。他亲口承认的。我只是一时冲动而已。所以，请别那么看我。而且这是最后一次了。我保证。这将会是唯一一次。我永远不会再这么做了。请你相信我。”

菲力克斯感到很远的地方好像有热浪袭来。有木头燃烧而噼啪作响的声音。

”别说了，真难看。”回过神来的菲力克斯冷漠地说，”我还以为你早就过了否认和辩解的阶段。愉快地接受自己是谁还能看起来体面些。你过一段时间就要成为国王了。只要你完成你的任务，只要你扮演好这个国家需要你扮演的角色，剩下的事情跟我有什么关系？”

帝弥托利恢复了他的从容。 ”你说得对。”他转身离开了，临走前又回望了菲力克斯一眼。”菲力克斯，别太在乎死人了。天啊，”他轻笑道，”亵渎死人？我从来没想过你还在乎侮辱不侮辱死人这回事。你跟悼念死者这套是真的不相配呢。”

那天晚上，菲力克斯的旧的噩梦结束了。他总算逃离了燃烧的城堡。取而代之的东西却更加吓人。

他梦见了——现在他回想起来还是无比恶心——什么事情的中途。他的大脑顽固地过滤掉所有细节，帮他的梦覆盖上一层朦胧的滤镜，这样他才堪堪敢透过手指间的缝隙向外窥探，凭猜测感知到发生了什么。他能回忆起破碎而模糊的触感（他愤怒地将这些碎片捣得更碎，以免任何人能辨认出可观可感的形状），回忆起遥远的，仿佛隔着山谷传来的他自己响亮的心跳声，回忆起一滴液体中折射的流动变幻的金色闪光。突然，一切就都变了。他的视网膜被染成血红色。他的嘴里全是血。他的脖子被紧紧地勒住，而他的手正捧着某种奇形怪状的物体，粘稠、湿滑，但包含了某种咬不动的硬物。但他没感觉到任何疼痛，也没感觉到任何缺氧引起的呕感，只感觉到一切仅仅像是被切开之后又闭合了，被捣碎后又倒入了新的容器……

被惊醒的时候他恍惚了好一阵儿，接着身体开始不受控制地发抖。身体某些部位像是发高热一样冷，手指尖和其他部位却热得瘙痒难耐。

也许帝弥托利经历的就是这种梦。也许那天晚上他杀人的时候，外在的世界对他来说也是这样一个谜团。

是这个念头让他恢复了全部的勇气和意志力。我不是他那种软弱的人。他坐起来，拿起了放在身旁的匕首，轻轻地在自己小臂背面划了一道。

血液慢慢渗出。疼痛逼着他轻哼了一声。

这种疼痛才是现实。梦里所有的啫喱一样的质地也好，毫无痛感的刺入刺出也好，都是假的。既然是假的就没有任何可怕的。

梦只折射了我们内心最害怕的东西，他想。仅仅是恐惧的倒影。而恐惧是最容易征服的。想到这儿，他甚至有力气笑两声了。这是夜晚调皮的恶作剧而已，故意拿他能想到的最恶心的场景和最惊人的转折来作弄他。他想起哥哥小时候在他晚上一个人睡觉害怕的时候说的：你要么杀死你的恐惧。要么被你的恐惧杀死。

他看着手臂，看毒素慢慢从伤口中流出。他为了自己的健康和洁净割掉了某些不需要的东西。他又恢复了更多的力气，于是起身，站到穿衣镜面前，打量着镜中的自己。他从中看不到任何可疑的地方。他的脸上什么表情也没有。

从此以后，很长一段时间里，菲力克斯晚上都不做梦。他对此很欣慰。


	6. 小径

（十二年前）

  
他们在草地上踩出了一条小路。帝弥托利，跟往常一样，兴致盎然地一个劲儿往森林里冲。他不得不几次喊 ”笨蛋走慢点！”，同时小心翼翼地环视着周围的环境，记下大致的方向，以免他们真的走着走着迷路了（虽说两人对这片森林已经熟悉得不能再熟悉，它仍然有危险且变幻莫测的那面）。

”今天我必然会赢你。”帝弥托利举起手里的标枪，一边走一边回头说，”谁让你有靠近前就能把所有猎物都吓跑的天赋呢。你输定了。”

”不对吧，”菲力克斯灵活地避开扫到脸上的树枝，”我记得上次明明是你害我们错过了一头野猪。”

”真是的，干嘛这么小心眼，菲力……”

”我才没有小心眼。”菲力克斯反驳道。”不然我也不会每次都让着你了。”

”说谎，你才没有呢。不过我不跟你计较这个。”

菲力克斯真是拿他没办法。帝弥托利一路向前，阳光照耀下的金发垂到肩头，随着他走路摇摆，散发出欢欣的光彩。他有时候会想伸出手，想知道他的头发摸起来是什么触感，然而这念头一起，他脑子里就会浮现出两人面对面的尴尬场景，于是瞬间打消了这个念头。

帝弥托利唐突地停下。他差点撞上他。菲力克斯慌忙刹住脚步：”天哪，白痴，求你看着点不好吗？上次你追那头野鸭的时候摔了一跤，我爸回去整整骂了我一个礼拜……”

当时帝弥托利的膝盖和手臂因为擦破皮而流血，伤口处有淤青，虽然他还是活蹦乱跳地走回了城堡（菲力克斯扶着他），并且声称自己一点也不疼，古斯塔夫还是强制他在卧室里休息了一个礼拜才回来训练。那一个礼拜菲力克斯过得无聊极了，他训练一结束就忍不住跑过去找帝弥托利，而对方也因为躺在床上百无聊赖总是缠着他，甚至晚餐时间到了都不想放他走。

”菲力克斯，随便讲个故事吧。”

”你是五岁小孩吗？想知道故事不会自己看书？城堡的图书馆里的藏书在整个芙多兰都是首屈一指的吧。”

”可是我觉得听你讲故事比较有意思。尤其是看你一开始很敷衍了事，讲着讲着就沉浸其中不可自拔，最后比我还激动投入的时候。”

”你再说我不讲了。”

帝弥托利做了个捂住自己嘴的手势。

菲力克斯其实也挺享受这个过程的。于是他坐到了帝弥托利的床边，不需多少功夫就有了主意。

”狮子王卢古……”

”怎么又是卢古……”

”这段你绝对没听过。是没记载在任何王国正史上的逸闻。传说当年狮子王卢古还有一个对他忠贞不渝的用斧的朋友。在战场上他杀敌无数战无不胜，为国王杀死的敌人的数目甚至可以媲美奇锋……”

”谁都不能跟奇锋相比。”

菲力克斯没表现出他的轻蔑。帝弥托利对剑圣奇锋的故事相当痴迷，甚至远远超过了对狮子王和他的其他骑士们。

”所以我们这位好勇士，怎么没在历史中留下名字呢？原因是有谣言传来他和狮子王的王后有染。狮子王当然不能容忍自己的部下如此僭越，于是就一边声称要离开王宫外出打猎，一边躲进了自己的寝室的门帘背后。他听到窸窸窣窣的声音，偷窥到了王后和部下的身影，就冲昏了头脑，冲出去活活掐死了忠诚的勇士。勇士自始至终没有反抗，因为他深深地爱着国王，不能允许自己对国王拔刀相向。这之后，几经波折，卢古终于得知了真相：勇士是无辜的，是有人和王后合谋陷害他，他们甚至打算更进一步谋害国王。”

”悲痛欲绝的狮子王下令秘密处死王后和谋反者，对外只说王后是病死的。因为羞愧于自己的所作所为，他将勇士的名字，王后的行径都通通掩盖了起来，严禁赛罗司教士们记录任何信息。今天只有一些民间的吟游诗人在演唱这段故事。”

”这故事里狮子王的所作所为真是自私，”帝弥托利评论道，”不过我本来也不怎么喜欢他。”

”可是大部分人还是觉得狮子王和勇士都是英雄。只是被坏人陷害才犯了错。”菲力克斯说，”我父亲拿这故事当真正的忠诚的例子来教育我们。他说故事里的勇士宁死都不反抗的行为十分光荣伟大。”

”所以是罗德利古大人的故事？我还以为是你自己编的。”

”这么愚蠢的故事当然是我爸讲的。”

菲力克斯向帝弥托利视线的方向望过去，发现了他停下的原因。

前面长有零星野草的小路上有某种大型野兽的足迹。

”安静，”帝弥托利说，”这次你可别再把猎物吓跑了。”说完，他小心地，一步步地，循着它的足迹向前走，抓紧了手里比自己身高还要长的投枪。

虽然知道帝弥托利的怪力非同寻常，菲力克斯还是有些紧张不安。他摸索着轻巧地解下了自己的银制匕首，将它从装束华丽，镶有祖母绿的鞘中抽出。

在前面的帝弥托利蹲了下来。接着还没等到他弄明白前方发生了什么的时候，帝弥托利就猛地直起身，后仰，用远远超出同龄人的力量投出了自己的投枪。他听到空气被搅动的气流声，金属撞击的声音，和一声凄厉的嚎叫。

”中了吗？”菲力克斯问，赶到了他身边。

帝弥托利因为用力过猛而喘气，一只手扶在胸前，另一只手抓住了上衣的下摆：”我不确定。去看看？”

菲力克斯绕开一棵遮挡在他前方的树，稍稍踮起脚尖，看到了有动物躺在地上。但不是他们所预料到的猎物——是一头体型十分之小的年幼的小鹿。他下意识地屏住呼吸，赶紧去查看地上的足迹——看样子他们的猎物已经离开很久了。即使如此，他还是凝神静听周围的声响，直到确定周围已无别的生物，才慢慢走近。

此时他才注意到那头小鹿还没死，它的四肢还在微微颤抖着，然而被帝弥托利的投枪死死钉在了地上，动弹不得。

”天哪……”帝弥托利跟在他身后，变得不知所措。这是他们俩人单独一起出来打猎时第一次遇到这种情况。

菲力克斯走上前去。它黑色的眼眸在盯着他看。他能感觉到它的生命力正在急速流失。

他握紧了自己的匕首。

”等一下，你要干吗？”帝弥托利惊慌地拉住了他。

”聊胜于无，这也算是今天的成果了。”菲力克斯没有回头看他，但也没有甩开他的手。

”这只是头小鹿。它连角都没长呢。就算杀了它……也没法拿到什么有价值的战利品。”

菲力克斯心里的某种东西正在下沉。”它快死了，帝弥。” 你看不出来吗？他想。

帝弥托利不做声了，他的手不再那么紧地握住菲力克斯的手腕。

菲力克斯用轻柔的力度拨开他的手，像往常一样，绕到了它的另一侧。他不想让血溅到衣服上。于是他一手按住它的身体，另一只手又快又准地切断了它的脖子。它即刻就毙命了。这时菲力克斯才把匕首收起，站起身，用双手把帝弥托利的标枪拔了出来。锋利的枪尖还在不停地向下滴血。菲力克斯稍稍把枪移了开来——于是干净的土地上出现了三滴红色的，绽放开来的，像花一样的血晕。菲力克斯呆呆地凝视了地面上的红色图样好一会儿。

帝弥托利没有接过这把枪的意思。于是菲力克斯替他把枪扛了起来。在露过一个刚刚破冰，水青绿而水面上有细微涟漪的小池塘的时候，他把这把枪丢了进去。

瞬间，池水的平静就被打破，水面扬起浑浊的白沫。

走着走着，帝弥托利说：”我在想，如果它多活一会儿，说不定它母亲会过来呢？它就可以和自己的母亲见最后一面……”

菲力克斯直视前方，说：”我哥哥说，兽类跟人类是不一样的。它们没有那么复杂的感情和意识。可能连死是什么都不知道。”

”怎么会呢？那它们为什么会避开猎人设下的陷阱？”

”那只是求生的本能。所有野兽都会有的，直觉一样的东西。”

”你说得也许是真的……”帝弥托利若有所思。”还有……”他停下脚步，忸怩不安地说。

”怎么了？”

”对不起。菲力。”

”为什么要给我道歉啊？”

”我又给你添麻烦了。本来是我……”

”别说了，”菲力克斯打断了他。”这根本没什么。上次……上次我在城里遇见盗贼的时候，还不是你跟在我身后一起帮我把被偷的东西抢了回来？朋友间互相帮助本来就是应该的啊。”

”还有……你的手，菲力克斯。”

哎？菲力克斯疑惑地看向自己的手，发现自己的右手食指内侧上有一道很长的划痕，正在往外渗血。仿佛有人突然恢复了他的全部知觉，他意识到手指隐隐作痛。他听到了嗡嗡嗡的噪鸣声。

”我的手指相同位置不知道为什么也有这么一道伤口，”帝弥托利说，”所以我就想看看你的手。”

令人感到不可思议的是，帝弥托利拉起菲力克斯的手，舔了一下他手指上的伤口。他忘了小时候的他是什么反应。

在他的记忆里，帝弥托利最后的一句喃喃细语被风带走了：”原来血是这个味道的……”


	7. 畜生道

（七年前）

“这叫什么？上行下仿啊。” 菲力克斯发现自己已逐渐享受起来这个世界的喜剧性的创造力。

昨天晚上，一群巡逻的卫兵在城堡附近的田野里发现一具被残忍杀害的女性尸体。卫兵报告给了卫队长，卫队长又报告给了伯爵，说怀疑跟城堡里的士兵有关。菲力克斯听到有关谋杀的报告后，一时兴起就去参观尸体了。还真是一地狼藉。那个女人的惨状表明她生前受过不少的折辱。他听卫兵们聊天，说女人是城堡里负责洗衣的女仆。还是个达斯卡流民。

大概是哪个管不住自己的士兵干的。这类事件多半无果而终，菲力克斯想，类似的事一路上他已见过不下十回了。只不过，主意打到贵族家的佣人身上的，这还是首次。然而一旁窃窃私语的卫兵的几句闲聊却引起了他的主意。

“这说不定是王子身边的那个达斯卡人……正常人谁会想要达斯卡女人啊？不嫌脏吗？”这个卫兵显然是没注意到他也在这里。另一个卫兵反驳了他，压低声音说了几句他听不清的话，结果他们在一起爆发出一阵笑声。

另外一个面容更苍老的卫兵说：“事情不是你们想象的那样。“

“你知道什么？“第一个士兵问。

“我知道的反正比你们多。你们知道这个达斯卡女人一开始为什么能进城堡里当佣人？还不是大人喜欢她呗……”这个士兵轻蔑地说。

菲力克斯记下了这个说话士兵的脸，打算之后再去找他问问。与此同时，帝弥托利不知道从哪儿得知了消息，赶了过来。

当帝弥托利看到尸体的时候，菲力克斯差点担心他会在这么多人面前无法自持。但他表现得还不错，除了看上去有些伤心以外，他向士兵们友善地挨个问好。只有等到只剩他和菲力克斯两个人的时候，他才阴沉地攥起了拳头，冷不防地冲菲力克斯发难：“你知道怎么回事吗？”

菲力克斯哼了一声：“大概吧。还挺有意思的。”他想起伯爵本人高耸的额头上一层层的褶皱和他浓密的白色胡须，不由得佩服起他旺盛的精力。

“那就快说。”帝弥托利扬起了头。

“在现在这个状态下……我不觉得是城堡外的什么人干的。”

“显然。然后呢？“

“我觉得，也不是什么普通士兵干的。“菲力克斯慢悠悠地说，“我看我们的好主人倒是有点嫌疑。你看呢？你看到他的时候有没有同类惺惺相惜的感觉？”

帝弥托利的脸色一阵青一阵白。“谋杀指控是一件很严肃的事情，菲力克斯。我要证据。三天以内，否则……”

“山猪王子，你还没登基呢。顺便提醒你一下，你父亲也不敢跟我父亲这么说话。”

帝弥托利看着他，紧绷的双肩沉了下来，语气突然转向了另一个极端，低声下气道：“对不起。菲力克斯。请你帮帮我好吗？我需要你的帮助。”

“行吧，”菲力克斯说，“虽然我对此一点兴趣都没有，可谁让我们被困在这个鬼地方且无事可干了呢？”

他们的主要兵力正在分别围攻几座城堡，在明年春天以前不像是会有任何结果。菲力克斯仗着自己的身份，直接去找那个他碰见的士兵问话，话里话外没留有任何余地。接着他又问了其他的女性佣人，她们一听见这件事，全都脸色苍白、支支吾吾，顾左右而言他。菲力克斯心里不爽，回去的时候本想发作一番，却有个个子矮小的女人过来找他。

“大人，大家都知道伯爵和那个女人什么关系。”她的语气又单调又平板，“那个女人晚上总是去伯爵房间。伯爵可能心情不好就把她杀了。我亲眼看见的。”

“你亲眼看见？”

“对。昨天晚上他把她带到田野里，又打又骂，然后把她丢在了那里。我凑近看的时候她已经死了。他今天早上起来的时候身上全是血，衣服上也全是血，他直接叫我们帮他把衣服洗了，地板擦干净。进去的佣人都看见了。其实大部分城堡里的人都知道是怎么回事，只是要么他们觉得那女人活该，要么不敢说。”

菲力克斯心里有了底。晚上的时候，他去找到帝弥托利，把所有事情都说了一遍，表示这件事情大概就这样了，可以结束了。

帝弥托利则显然不这样想：“如果一切属实，按王国的法律，即使他是贵族，也要受死刑。没人能在法嘉斯的土地上残忍谋杀没有反抗能力的人而逃脱法律的惩罚。他必须接受王室法庭的审判。”

“按这个严格标准，你应该先下令把你自己送上断头台。“菲力克斯随口一说。“考虑雇我当刽子手吗？我不但不怎么信赛罗司教，没有心理负担，还可以不收钱。”

“这个女人被这样残忍地杀害，而你竟然还有心情开玩笑？”帝弥托利压低了声音。他像是在爆发的边缘，那种恶狠狠的，仿佛想将菲力克斯吞掉的神色没有任何提醒地就回到了他脸上。

“我没开玩笑。我是认真的。”菲力克斯发现他的确毫无感情——想起那个地上的女人，他感受不到怜悯或者同情，也感受不到任何愤慨。他对此免疫了。大概是见多不怪吧。

现在帝弥托利声音中的愤怒已经过于明显了：“我不是为了让一个残害无辜女性的贵族逍遥法外而打算登基为王的。”

“那么你给我听着，”菲力克斯走到他面前，逼着他和他对视，“这场愚蠢的，没头没脑的，打不完的西部战争，根源是你父亲那得罪了太多人的经济改革以及他之后时机恰到好处的死亡。而他那场改革的动机是，王国因为伟大的骑士国王发起而我父亲协助的可歌可泣载入史册的讨伐异教徒的北伐运动而赤字严重，王室仅靠在现有领地的征税再也无力负担对大批西部贵族以及同盟的欠债。现在你想因为一个平民女性的死亡就彻底得罪王国西部仅剩不多的保皇党。我看出你的山猪举措的众多益处了。”

“关于北伐运动，即使从现在的角度来看，利弊孰大孰小也还在争议中，而且谁也没预计到会消耗那么长的时间和那么多的经费。当时的紧张形势与斯灵人的威胁跟现在不可同日而语。你应该去向希尔凡讨教一下详细情况，问问北方人对北伐运动是怎么看的。”

“有必要转移话题吗？重点是你当真觉得把你们布雷达德家在王国西部为数不多的支持者送去绞刑架有利于促进王室在西部地区的欢迎度？”

“那你觉得把一个这样残忍地践踏弱者的目无王法的畜生留在这里当统治者有利于促进王室在西部地区的欢迎度？”

“清醒一点吧。没人在乎一个达斯卡人的死活——说不定西部地区的贵族听到后会乐于效仿，平民听到后会高兴叫好呢。”

“正是因为没人在乎达斯卡人的死活，他才敢这么肆无忌惮地凌虐一个无辜的人！剩下的人也才敢这样包庇袒护他。法嘉斯人对于达斯卡人的偏见与仇恨不正是谋杀的帮凶吗？”帝弥托利提高了声调。

“也许吧，但我还是要提醒你，你未来是法嘉斯人的王，不是达斯卡人的王。对于流亡的达斯卡人来说，你是那个将他们赶尽杀绝的国家的未来君主。他们永远的仇敌。他们当中十个有九个希望你人头落地，剩下一个希望把你活着从这里拿马匹一路拖到达斯卡拖死。”

“这更是我们必须赎罪——我们必须补偿每一个活着的达斯卡人，而不是继续迫害他们的原因。”

连同赛罗司教本身，菲力克斯对赎罪一词无比地反感。他本来还想纠正一下帝弥托利那满足自我臆想的人称使用，但他住嘴了。因为杜笃恰逢时机地进来了。

帝弥托利的语调变得温和许多：“有什么事吗？杜笃。”

杜笃低着头说：“我是来报告伯爵的死讯的。他的仆人说他刚刚在自己的卧室里发急病死了。”

菲力克斯一时震惊地无以复加。怎么，难道神真会以这种形式冥冥之中……

帝弥托利却仍然看着杜笃。“这是怎么回事，杜笃？请告诉我实话。”

“是我做的，”杜笃说。“我听到……“他迅速地扫了菲力克斯一眼，“的谈话了。我在他的食物里下了一种提取自达斯卡野花的毒药。没有气味，没有颜色，只有达斯卡人知道怎么辨别出这种毒药。”

帝弥托利看了看杜笃，又看了看菲力克斯，最后目光落回到杜笃身上：“我们……杜笃，我特别理解你的感情，但这是不合法的。我们不能动用谋杀手段来处理谋杀。这是错误的。任何人都必须接受审判才能定罪，私刑在法嘉斯是不被接受的。”

“哈，”菲力克斯嘲弄地笑了，“这话从你嘴里说出来尤为悦耳呢。”

“我明白。法嘉斯是文明的国家。不是野蛮人的国家。复仇是野蛮的手段。不属于文明的国家。“现在杜笃的声音里有了情感。

“不，不是这样的，我并不是那个意思……“帝弥托利难过地说，"法嘉斯并不是什么文明的国家。跟芙朵兰大陆上的任何地方相比，也许这里才是聚集了最多野蛮人的地方。”

“说得对，”菲力克斯表示同意，“看看这个国家的王族和贵族晚上都喜欢溜出去干什么。你们十杰的直属后代以及旁支的血液里说不定就包含着堕落的种子，总是一忍不住就显性。”

“菲力克斯，你是伏拉鲁达力乌斯的直属后代，还记得吗？“帝弥托利说，"但是确实……正是因为这里有很多野蛮人，人们才想要拥有一套能约束自身互相监督的制度。所以在法嘉斯法律很重要。当然，我认为，在经历了那一切之后，如果要求达斯卡人不允许有仇恨、不能反抗，要遵守法嘉斯的律法的话，未免也过于虚伪了……“

“我接受殿下的任何惩罚。”杜笃面无表情，毫不动摇地说。这让菲力克斯对他有所改观。

“杜笃，你在说什么呀，我怎么能因为这个惩罚你呢？“帝弥托利动情地说，“你和你的人民已经因为法嘉斯人的罪而遭受了太多苦难。而且……王室和我亏欠你们太多了。你的所作所为是完全正当的，只是不合乎王国法律，但，那就这样吧。”

“是啊，那就这样吧，伯爵本人应该也很庆幸。“菲力克斯悻悻地说，“中毒而死总比被开膛破肚折磨而死来得幸福。至于接下来……你最好祈祷他的儿子永远别发现自己的父亲在招待王家军队期间因为一个达斯卡女人而被王子的达斯卡朋友毒杀了。”更别提你同时还在他父亲的城堡的地下牢房里让一个俘虏神秘失踪。菲力克斯想。

杜笃依然毫无反应，连看都没看菲力克斯一眼。帝弥托利开口了：“没事，杜笃，你先回去一会儿吧，一会儿我再去找你。我和菲力克斯还有点话要说。“

一待杜笃离开房间，帝弥托利的表情就变了。他坐回椅子上，说：“菲力克斯，我记得你说过，只要我扮演好王国需要我扮演的角色就好，是吗？如果你在所有人面前暗示我是个杀人魔，我好像很难把戏演下去。“

“嗯。但看来我们好像对‘王国需要你扮演的角色‘理解得差异有点大。“

“你认为我这么做是错误的？为了这个国家的所有人，我应该怎么做？我要怎样做才能满足他们的期望？“帝弥托利靠在椅背上问他。

“别说得好像你真的在乎这个国家和这个国家的人似的。” 如果死的不是达斯卡人，而是法嘉斯人，你会这么卖力吗？菲力克斯漫不经心地想。这种对仇敌的宽容真是病态。赛罗司教熏陶出来的疾病。

“那么你在乎吗？”

“我不在乎。这些破事跟我已经没有关系了。我父亲要想为此焦头烂额，那是他的事。”布雷达德是死是活跟我有什么关系呢？这场战争打到帝国历几几年又跟我有什么关系呢？

“既然我们都不在乎，那么我们为此争吵起来岂不是很无谓？”

“是。让我们对彼此都诚实点吧。对我来说，剩下的时间就是王国西部观光旅游了。”

“那我就祝你玩得开心好了，菲力克斯。”

"我会的，”菲力克斯回答道。毕竟有这么多新奇又刺激的杀人场景可以观摩呢。他颇为满意地想。


	8. 迷途

（五年前）

菲尔帝亚大教堂始建于狮子王卢古逝世后的第二年。全法嘉斯的艺术家、建筑师、设计师在王室的委任下汇集于此，在原先的一座法嘉斯古代异教庙堂的基础上，共同创造了这座法嘉斯建筑史上著名的奇迹。它没有南方建筑繁杂精巧的外观，回叠往复的结构，甚至在外部没有任何雕塑，通身由灰白色的砖石修筑而成，简洁而优雅，看不出多余的人工雕琢的痕迹。一切弧线都尽可能地被缩减。它直立向上，与法嘉斯冬日的天空浑然一体，在阳光下会闪烁微光，跟菲尔帝亚远近闻名的白色街道和建筑外观相得益彰。

看内部它也是个异类。这座教堂里没有一座圣人像，甚至连一点跟赛罗司教沾边的图像都没有。取而代之的是多组由法嘉斯历史上最有名的几位艺术大师贡献的完整描绘法嘉斯神圣王国建国史的壁画、卢古和他手下知名骑士的大理石雕塑，还有十杰的纹章与各自的象征。占据教堂中心的就是一组气势慑人、场面壮观的描绘战斗中的卢古的青铜像。卢古一手高举着旗帜欢庆胜利，另一手紧握着阿莱德巴尔。阿莱德巴尔穿刺过敌人的头颅，将同时期的帝国皇子的头挂在了枪上。在卢古的脚下，有一群乞求怜悯的肢体残缺的帝国兵。

难怪教会不想在这里摆放圣赛罗司像。菲力克斯想。

这座教堂同时是历代法嘉斯王加冕的地方，也是王国的骑士举行最高级别的册封大典的地方。正是因为这个缘故，菲力克斯在满十八岁的那个月暂时离开了加尔古·玛库大修道院，来参加自己成年时的骑士册封仪式。在菲尔帝亚大教堂举办的骑士册封大典会由君主来亲自为新晋骑士册封，此后该骑士便有直接为皇家效力，进入法嘉斯布雷达德皇家骑士团的资格。对于法嘉斯的贵族子弟以及少数有纹章天赋的平民来说，这是最高级别的荣誉——当然，十杰家族带有纹章的子孙绝大部分情况下都能毫无障碍地由君主册封骑士，此后长子回自己领地继承爵位，非长子则大部分选择留在皇家骑士团。

这座教堂同时也是历代法嘉斯王安眠的地方。从卢古开始，所有的法嘉斯王的棺柩都会在这里下葬。在菲力克斯小的时候，他一来到这里就会感到害怕——帝弥托利有朝一日也会被送到这里？这个充满了怪异的、恐怖的、姿态扭曲、表情狰狞的石像的地方，被埋葬在这下面，不见天日，被迫和一群阴森、古板、衰老的鬼魂聚在一起？有一段时间里，菲力克斯一看到帝弥托利，一听人提起大教堂，就会联想到帝弥托利腐烂的尸体安眠于地下，白色的蠕虫以他的身躯为家，在他的眼眶里筑巢。虽然在他的想象里他的金发仍然完好无损，几缕金丝在黑色的洞穴里随粉尘飘舞着。当时他想，要是他们真把他送到了这里下葬，第一个晚上他就要来挖坟，掘地三尺也要把帝弥的骨骸偷出来，藏在只有他们两个人知道的地方。一个有微风、阳光、鸟鸣、林荫的地方。

当然现在他倒是不担心这个了。

菲力克斯抬头仰望，想在眼前的大教堂上找到过去的痕迹，但他却失败了。相比菲力克斯小时候，现在的菲尔帝亚大教堂显得颓圮而衰微，褪去了往昔它那能唤起菲力克斯半是神往半是畏惧的魅力。他以前没有意识到大教堂的白色砖石并不是仿若冰砖一样剔透无暇，上面也缀满了岁月的刻划、泥沙的痕迹、雨水的污渍。由于风和雨雾的侵蚀，有些砖石甚至快被镂空了，显现出内部的孔洞。

但是这倒也和现在的王国很相称。在菲力克斯记忆里，曾经的菲尔帝亚大教堂附近的街区永远是拥挤不堪，一到周末就挤满了前来礼拜的赛罗司信徒，逢皇室庆典、几大重要的赛罗司节庆、一些法嘉斯传统民俗节日、或者狂欢节的时候，就更是热闹繁华。不仅是首都，周边地区的法嘉斯人也会赶来，里里外外能将大教堂围得水泄不通。闻名的望族子弟要举办骑士册封大典、君主也要参加的时候就更是如此了——法嘉斯人热爱骑士，更热爱骑士册封典礼以后的比武大会、锦标赛、骑士团游行。

自蓝贝尔殒命以后，法嘉斯各地动荡不安、叛乱频发，王室就几乎停办了所有的庆祝活动。菲尔帝亚、连同法嘉斯本身，在以肉眼可见的速度衰亡。大部分骑士就在自己的领地上马马虎虎地受封了，少数既有钱、又有势的家族，才会有专门的骑士册封典礼。伏拉鲁达力乌斯家族属于这个少数中的少数，还能享有在菲尔帝亚大教堂让王子亲自为他们家二儿子册封的殊荣。即使如此，规模也大不如前。所有的仪式都缩减得不能再减了，到场的只会有罗德利古，几个皇家骑士团的成员，一个仅仅负责在仪式前为菲力克斯祝福之后就匆匆离开的赛罗司教士，还有王子本人。

而在我哥哥那会儿，半个法嘉斯的有名有姓的贵族都来了。那几天里，大街上走着就能闻到贵族们用的各类异域的奇香混在一切的味道。穿金戴银的贵妇将自己全身穿戴得不留一点空隙，晃得人眼晕。全城的平民也都出动了，都对这位法嘉斯历史上最年轻的英俊骑士热议纷纷，盼着游行的时候能一睹他的容貌和仪态。大教堂里面，则挂满了无数伏拉鲁达力乌斯之纹章，和代表伏拉鲁达力乌斯家族的徽章——蓝色底上的银色盾牌，被摆成十字形的两把剑切割。当然，皇家骑士团的大部分成员也都到场了（只是他们现在都成了死人。那场悲剧没留下多少幸存者。）

本来按照礼仪，应该是要挂象征法嘉斯和布雷达德王室的银狮徽章与布雷达德纹章。然而两个家族的亲密关系，尤其是国王蓝贝尔跟伏拉鲁达力乌斯当家罗德利古情同手足的深厚感情举世皆知，再加上蓝贝尔对古廉又是尤为偏爱、倚重，国王用这种方式表达自己的喜好也就不足为怪了。

想到古廉让菲力克斯的心疼痛了一阵儿。在菲尔帝亚，无论我走到哪里，你也还是如影随形。

他进入了大教堂。只有几个稀稀疏疏的人影。父亲大人穿上了他最正式的一套宫服。帝弥托利也是。帝弥托利是第一个发现他进来的，朝他露出会意的微笑。

“总算是到了，”罗德利古说，”那让我们快点开始吧。“

这可能是整个法嘉斯历史上举行过的最为草率的册封典礼的开头了。按照规定，菲力克斯要先念完一整套宣誓词。但他的心思却没在那上面。他不由自主地打量起帝弥托利的脸。帝弥托利显得十分疲惫，脸色苍白而怠惰。看上去像是昨天晚上一夜没睡。一想到之后他要向面前的这个人下跪，一股恨意在他的心头涌现。

他转而开始念他的誓词：“我主见证：圣赛罗司在上，我永不背弃。我的肉体乃守卫王国的王之盾，我的身躯乃歼灭外敌的王之剑，我愿同时做他的利剑与盾牌……我愿以我的血解他行于荒地的饥渴，呃……我会保护他的脚踝免受灾害、邪恶、奸佞的侵袭……我愿奉祭我的骨肉荣耀王与王国的声名……扑哧。”菲力克斯实在忍不住笑了。

”父亲大人当年也是这么对前任国王宣的誓？死掉的骑士团成员，还有我哥哥，也是这么宣的誓？”

他这话一出空气仿佛冻结成冰。他已习惯于惹父亲生气，但他父亲现在暴怒的脸对他也是奇景。

菲力克斯乘胜追击：“这种誓言，不好意思，我还真不想发。虽然勉强照着念一遍也不是不可以……

罗德利古毫不犹豫地打断了他：“如果你不发誓，你就没资格成为法嘉斯骑士。这是规定。”

菲力克斯假装为难了一小会儿：“不当就不当。我对成为骑士还真的没什么兴趣。”

“你……”在他的父亲快要压抑不住自己怒火的时候，刚才在旁沉默不语的帝弥托利却插了进来。

“那就算了吧。我答应过菲力克斯，”帝弥托利说。“何况他是我的朋友。我怎么能强迫他做一件他不喜欢的事情呢？如果他不想当骑士，我完全尊重他的意愿并且衷心祝福他能走上自己想要的道路，追求自己真正想要追求的东西。当然，前提是不损害王国和人民的利益。”帝弥托利的目光状若无意地在他身上停留。

罗德里古正要开口反驳。帝弥托利却恳求地望着他。他的父亲不易察觉地晃动了一下。主动放弃被封为骑士在王国的贵族子嗣里其实并不少见，只是很少出现在十杰后代的几大家族里。在伏拉鲁达力乌斯这个武将世家，这种情况几代人以来还是首次。

他父亲的声音比外面法嘉斯二月的空气还冷：“这就意味着你永久失去对伏拉鲁达力乌斯领和公爵头衔的继承权了。菲力克斯。”

菲力克斯说：”很公平。“

罗德利古再也没有看他一眼，直接离开了大教堂。他的厚重的黑色松鼠毛斗篷在身后飘荡。

帝弥托利摇了摇头，接着转向他，语气和缓。“菲力克斯。我不知道你是不是忘了。但为你哥哥册封的不是我父亲……而是我。”

菲力克斯当然还记得。他记忆犹新。


	9. 独木桥

（十二年前）

“对于有些人，每次砍杀一个人以后，剑都会变得更沉重。于是他们的剑终有一天就再也抬不起来了。但对于另外一些人来说，每夺取一个人的生命后，剑都会变得更轻盈。”

“那么哥哥是哪种呢？”菲力克斯的视线聚焦在古廉的剑尖上。其实他根本没有听对方在说什么。

“也许“——古廉轻巧地躲过了菲力克斯的竖劈——“我是那种”——他语调忧郁，听不出来是在跟别人练剑——“循环型的。”——菲力克斯挡住了他的剑，但是——“杀人以后会变重，再次杀人前又会变轻。”——他又输了。

古廉拿剑指着他：“不过像你这样四肢乏力的，杀不杀人，剑都挥不动。这样你就彻底打消跟我一起加入骑士团的念头了吧，菲力克斯。你离入门还差得远呢。好好加油吧。”

菲力克斯想要扑上去徒手格斗，然而他也清楚，就算是格斗，他也不是哥哥的对手。

“你真是越来越傲慢了，”菲力克斯说，“正式来说，你现在还不是骑士呢。”

“是这样。反正也就一天了。以后你得对我用尊称了。”古廉的得意溢于言表。不过接下来他的笑就被焦虑的神情取代了：“我真希望明天的仪式万事顺利。”

闭上嘴，哪怕就一会儿，行吗？菲力克斯想。这几天古廉闲下来就念叨起他自己马上要进行的册封典礼，无微不至地提醒菲力克斯，他的哥哥将会是是伟大的法嘉斯历史上最年轻的骑士，剑术天才，骑术、枪术、斧术、格斗样样精通，赢得了他这个年龄能赢得的所有荣誉。于是法嘉斯关于骑士册封的最低年龄的严格传统被弃之不顾，王国给了这个年轻的英雄人物所有的殊荣和赞美。

这也没办法。古廉就是拥有天赋——他就算平日不训练，提上木剑也能把训练场里的所有人打个落花流水。更何况他还训练，还训练得很刻苦，比每个人都要早到迟归。菲力克斯曾经想在这方面超越他哥哥，但跟他其他无望而落空的尝试一样，他根本无法模仿古廉的作息。只要他早起两天，他就困得能在训练场上靠着墙睡着。

菲力克斯已经不怎么在乎了。古廉可以在其他所有事情上赢过他。只有一件事情上菲力克斯无法认输。剑。

他躺在训练场的地面上祈祷：女神大人，我只有这么一个要求，我只在乎剑，其他一切我都不在乎，我都可以不要，你能不能至少把这件东西给我？

英谷莉特跑了过来。“很精彩。尤其是最后那一下。”

“谢谢。“古廉脸一下就红了，不好意思直视英谷莉特。而英谷莉特也变得比她平常——更拘束？更不自然？

将这一切看在眼里的菲力克斯在心底翻了个白眼。真是无聊的男女之情，没想到我的天才哥哥也会落到这种圈套里。他不知道是该感到庆幸还是失望。也许两者兼而有之。

英谷莉特说：“我一会儿要去进行马上的枪术训练，你来吗？“

“当然。“古廉马上回答，“容我稍微休息一下。“

“明天的骑士册封典礼我父亲会带着我去，“英谷莉特说，“很期待看见你成为骑士的那一刻。“你们就没有别的话题可以聊了吗？

“嗯。“古廉说。“说到这儿，”他脸更红了，“英谷莉特，我在想你会不会来看骑士册封典礼之后的比武大会？我这次肯定会出场，而且你也知道，就是，获胜骑士可以把花环献给自己最崇拜的人，虽然我倒不是觉得自己一定能获胜，但假如我获胜的话，我只想要把那个花献给你……”古廉的声音低了下去，紧张地看着英谷莉特。

英谷莉特的眼睛亮了起来，但很快就黯淡了。“我是真心想去的，古廉。但你也知道……我父亲……我父亲要是知道我要去比武大会，跟那些有钱的贵妇小姐们一起坐在看台上，肯定要再置办一套新衣服和新首饰，而我实在不想让他花这个钱了……”英谷莉特窘迫地低下了头：“对不起，古廉，但我真的……”

“这没什么。“古廉看上去恨不得扇自己一巴掌。“都是我胡说八道。我马上要进入皇家骑士团了，正经事情那么多，怎么能老想着比武大会这种玩乐呢？我不去，简直是浪费时间。“

“是啊，“菲力克斯打了个哈欠，“大部分参加比武大会的贵族少爷们恐怕这辈子都没上过几次马摸过几次枪。拿你跟他们打简直是自取其辱，赢了输了都很丢人。“

古廉没理会他。“不过，我还是想跟你一起练枪的，因为，呃……”

英谷莉特微微一笑。“那来吧。”

菲力克斯瞪着他们两个一路有说有笑地离开了训练场。夏天的热气已升，衣服黏在他的皮肤上，令他烦闷不已。于是他就去找帝弥托利了。

没想到，帝弥托利也在恐慌。他正在自己卧室里来回磨一把短剑，嘴里念念有词，见到菲力克斯的时候仿佛见到了什么大救星。

“怎么啦？“

“还不是明天的仪式！“帝弥托利沮丧地说，”我真想逃走。”

“冷静点。”菲力克斯心情好了起来，“一个仪式而已。你见过那么多次了，又不复杂，照着你父亲之前做的做就行了。“

“说得那么轻松！我觉得我肯定会忘词……”

“你不会的。就那么几句话而已。“

“还有那个动作。就是那个把剑放在肩上，点一下，再绕过去点一下的那个动作。我会把你哥哥的头削下来的！“

“你不会的，“菲力克斯真有点想笑，但一想到帝弥托利那知名的力量控制问题，又有些笑不出来：“你把剑放在他肩上就好。又不用任何力气，轻轻地碰一下。”

“我觉得我做不到，”帝弥托利的脸上尽是绝望，“我得穿着笨重的礼服完成这些！如果我握得太紧，我担心我会把摩拉尔塔捏碎。太轻的话，也许我会握不住而把剑掉地上。就算我幸运没把你哥哥头砍下来，在那么多贵族面前出洋相？我都能听见他们的窃窃私语和笑声了……”

“白痴，”菲力克斯说，“你是法嘉斯王子。谁敢笑你？”

“就算他们不会当面笑，背后……”

“好啦，”菲力克斯坐在了帝弥托利旁边，碰了碰他颤抖的手，“别傻了。你越是想出错的场面，反而越可能出错。什么都不想，这破事就过去了。”菲力克斯突然灵机一动，“要不然，你实在紧张的话，我可以帮你练习一遍流程？”

帝弥托利讶异地看着他。菲力克斯这才觉出这样就会暴露自己对骑士册封流程烂熟于心的不争事实，但他也顾不上那么多。“台词我都背下来了。我可以演骑士的角色。“

“那好啊，太谢谢你了，菲力，那……就拿训练用的剑就好了。“

菲力克斯蓦地想到一个严重的问题，脸蹭地一下变得滚烫：“等，等一下。先说好，我是不会下跪的！“

不知道为什么，帝弥托利的脸也突然变得通红：“开，开玩笑，我也没，我也不会让你下跪啊！你坐着不就好了。就坐在现在的位置就可以。“

帝弥托利拿起训练用的木剑，站在他身前，正好位置比他高一些。他抬头与帝弥托利对视。然后他又忍不住：“我是打死都不会给你下跪的。”

“我知道，”帝弥托利小声说，他脸上的红晕又可疑地加深了，“你还要再说几遍？”

帝弥托利颤抖着拿起那把木剑。菲力克斯能从他的眼睛里看出他有多害怕——甚至比刚才还要害怕。他本想随便说点什么缓和一下气氛，却发现自己也跟着害怕起来，好像帝弥托利拿的不是木剑，而是什么削铁如泥的锋利的名器。

一秒，两秒，三秒……仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，帝弥托利才在他的肩膀上试探性地点了一下，好像他是一碰就碎的玻璃雕塑，一碰就化的雪人，接着帝弥托利移开剑，在他的头顶上绕过（菲力克斯觉得有银光在他的眼前闪过，虽然他知道那肯定是幻觉），落在了他的另一侧肩上，安放于此。他的动作是那么地小心谨慎，菲力克斯一开始都没感觉到剑的重量，直到一丝凉意隔着他薄薄的衬衣压在他肩上。他听见什么东西掉落在水里时的扑通一声。有什么人用他听不懂的语言在他背后小声说话。

在这个距离下，他看见帝弥托利的睫毛扑闪了几下，像落在暗色树干上的棕褐色蝴蝶。他恍惚了一阵儿，脑子里一片空白，但有什么看不见的力量在牵引着他开口，帮他把剩余的词念完：“……我将手刃你的仇敌，使你仇敌的城邑成为废墟，使他们跪伏在你脚下，在你的权柄下做你的臣民。我发誓我将以我的剑，让你作万王之王，万国的邦主，使地上众民都来朝拜，直到主悦纳我而我在你臂膀里安息的那天。“

帝弥托利看着他，眨了眨眼睛：“好厉害啊，你到底是怎么把这么拗口的话背得那么熟的。”

“听我那个傻瓜哥哥每天晚上对着镜子练习啊。”其实是他自己总是一有机会就幻想自己在众人面前念完这段。“不对，”菲力克斯回过神来，“该你了傻瓜！”

帝弥托利一下子卡住了。“哦，对哦，不好意思！那……呃……我以，不对，我以赛罗司认为……赛罗司认可……赛罗司加冕而女神认定的后代……卢古后代……圣王卢古之后代，不对！圣王卢古王座之正统继承者，英雄布雷达德血脉的承载者的身份，向历代国王与全体法嘉斯人担保我面前之人的信誉与忠诚……我血之血，你血之血……以我的枪永远庇护你的生命……呸。“

菲力克斯摇了摇头。“帝弥，你基本上把一半词都背错了。“

帝弥托利捂住了脸，跌坐回床上。菲力克斯安慰他道：“没事，到明天之前不是还有时间吗？我可以再陪你过几遍。“

————————

傍晚时候，帝弥托利总算把这段捋顺了，两人坐在他的房间里一起吃晚饭，由城堡里的佣人特地端在银盘子里送上来。帝弥托利切开鸡肉和野禽肉，给面包涂上黄油和奶酪，递给了菲力克斯一块，被正在吃自己那份的菲力克斯回绝了。他津津有味地边吃边对菲力克斯说：“谢天谢地，明天这桩烦心事就彻底了结了，你也不用不高兴了。”

被戳中心事的菲力克斯撅嘴道：“我没不高兴。“

帝弥托利哈哈大笑：“我了解你，菲力。你这几天一直都在生闷气。其实……”他停下来想了想，“你知道巨掌骑士吧？他虽然三十岁以前都只是个普通铁匠，是狮子王的骑士中最晚受封的，却有着无人能敌的战绩——”

菲力克斯预感到接下来还会有谁了。

“还有红衣骑士与绿衣骑士。绿衣骑士虽然是红衣骑士的弟弟，是卢古手下最年轻的，却只有他能通过女巫、林中仙女、精灵们的考验，成功地——”

“杀死了偷走埃奎斯之盾的恶龙，拿回盾治好了受致命伤濒临死亡的奇峰，因此得名‘屠龙者‘。“菲力克斯快速地补充上结局，”我知道你想说什么，帝弥。但这没用。不如你直接告诉我吧，在你看来，在剑术上，我和古廉谁更强？“

帝弥托利放下了刀叉。“我觉得，你们俩风格差很大。这么比毫无意义。你是独一无二的——”

“直接回答我。我和他谁在剑术上更有天赋？”

帝弥托利明显不想直接回答这个问题，他拿起手帕擦了擦粘在嘴上的面包屑。“他比你大啊，菲力，还比你有经验。你以后有充足的时间提升自己的剑技。”

“但他又不会在原地踏步，不是吗？”菲力克斯在手上转着自己的餐刀，“不过谢谢你没有对我撒谎，帝弥。”

“菲力，剑术不是唯一重要的……”

“对我来说是。何况在其他地方，我更战胜不了他。”

帝弥托利向前挪了挪。“那好吧，菲力克斯。”他换上了他平日跟人讨论王国事务时的语气说，“在我看来，你们两个之中如果有人能在剑术上取得像奇峰那样的成就，那个人会是你。”

“不可能。你不像我，没有在近距离天天看着他练剑，你不知道他有……“多强大。让人看着就为之入迷的力量和精准。触手可得而又遥不可及。近在咫尺又远在天边。

帝弥托利打断了他。“我相信我自己的判断。菲力。“

菲力克斯并没有被说服，但他心情稍微好了点：“那你说不定会成为下一个狮子王呢，帝弥。你长得跟卢古很像。“

“别嘲笑我啦，菲力。“帝弥轻轻一笑，“我知道我有多少缺点。我知道我缺少狮子王身上的许多……品质也好，素质也罢。我不行的。能顺利完成明天的仪式就是我目前最大的心愿了。“

菲力克斯斟了两杯餐后饮的甜酒。“我会帮你的。你也应该相信你自己，帝弥托利。“


	10. 忘川

（五年前）

第二天，在准备离开菲尔帝亚回到修道院的早上，他最后一次进入大教堂。帝弥托利正在祭坛前祈祷。即便是二月，他也只穿了一件修道士的黑袍。菲力克斯环顾四周，发现今天的大教堂内部很美。地面和座椅刚刚被清洁一新，且没有人的痕迹。还没有到对一般信众们开放的时间。他想默默记下每根柱子，每个圆拱，想在记忆里临摹下天顶上的交错的肋突出的样子。他停在了帝弥托利的背后。

“昨晚睡得好吗？头疼吗？”

“谢谢你关心。昨晚……稍微有点严重。”帝弥托利苦笑道，“事实上，是相当严重。”说完他继续祈祷。

“那你去找‘药方’了吗？”

“没有。我在我的房间里好好呆着呢。菲力克斯，我正在祈祷，所以……”

“你在祈祷什么？”菲力克斯问。

帝弥托利无可奈何地从祭坛前站了起来，结束了他的祷告。“你猜呢？”他说。”也许你早就猜出了答案。”

菲力克斯怀疑过，但没有确认过。听到这句话后，菲力克斯便恍然大悟——他一直以来凭直觉的猜疑是真的。

“你让我恶心。”

“其实我喜欢听你说这句话。”

我知道你喜欢。菲力克斯想。

帝弥托利凝望着教堂的玫瑰花窗：“呼吸是一种罪孽。但这么想本身就是更深重的罪孽。所以我无路可逃。”

“别，”菲力克斯警告他，“我对‘罪’不‘罪’的不感兴趣。”

帝弥托利不理睬菲力克斯的反对，漫游在他的思绪里：“早晨的时候，我看见了一根从天上垂下的血的丝线。我知道那是我最后的机会，于是我想要抬手去抓。但是无论我怎么挣扎，我的手臂就是抬不起来。我是得不到救赎的，我从一开始就知道这点。但是，到底是因为我不相信我能被拯救，所以我无法被拯救，还是因为早就注定了我无法得到救赎，所以剩下的一切都是徒劳？”

“你找错谈话对象了。你知道我的看法。罪孽也好，救赎也好，都只是人出于精神需要产生的幻想罢了。现实中两者皆不存在。”

帝弥托利朝他微笑着，眼睛却眯了起来。“无聊的问题，是吗？那让我们聊点实际的？我听说你要转去黑鹫学级，加入艾黛尔贾特麾下了，是吧？未来和一群术士法师一起练剑？我有份礼物送你。”

帝弥托利从祭坛前离开，在第一排的座椅上拿起一个枣红色的长方形木盒。

“罗德利古本来想在册封仪式上把你们家的摩拉尔塔之剑送给你。我听说他在你拒绝宣誓以后，看都没看摩拉尔塔一眼，直接叫手下把它送回你们领地的兵器库里。”帝弥托利说，”而我也准备了我的礼物给你。”

“也打算在册封仪式上送我？”

“不。我有预感，你是不会成为骑士的。我就是没法想象你身披骑士团的铠甲。不像古廉……他身着那套装束，骑上马，宛若狮子王最光辉的骑士再世。这是你的生日礼物。生日快乐，菲力克斯。”

帝弥托利将盒子递给了菲力克斯。菲力克斯掂了掂盒子的重量：“你还真是喜欢送人武器当礼物。”

“真的有实用价值，能在战场上杀人的武器的话，这是我第一次送给别人。我希望这柄剑能派上用场。”

菲力克斯打开盒子。

里面了无生机地平躺着一柄装饰讲究，一看就是从帕迈拉周转贸易来的东洋剑，带着弯曲的弧度。剑柄处挂着一串红色的吊饰。

选这把剑的人太了解菲力克斯的喜好和品味了。

“菲力克斯，我是真的祝愿你能够找到自己的路。也许不一定是一条流血的路。你有没有考虑过干脆退出这一切，去体验一下普通人的生活呢？说不定你会找到真正的幸福。”

是啊。祝愿我拥有我凡人的幸福，同时送给我一把剑。

“不过，也许有那么一小部分的我，怀抱着你能留下来的希望。你从来没有给过我一个机会。虽然我根本不配得到这个机会。但也许我还有那么一点变好的潜能呢？只是你从来不相信，不是吗？”

“你刚才自己承认的，你自己都不相信你能得到救赎。”

帝弥托利点头：“你说得对。”

“帝弥托利……虽然我压根不信”拯救”那一套说辞，如果你问我为什么你的疯病就是治不好的话，原因挺明显的：一，你太软弱。二，你对那种快乐上了瘾。”

“快乐？如果减轻痛苦也能算快乐的话……那我不否认那些行为能给我带来‘快乐’。”

“一种痛苦的快乐。一种快乐的痛苦。在你身上反正都一样。”

“没办法。只有通过”药方”，我的头疼才能缓解，不然我根本做不了其他任何事情。除非……像现在这样。和你待在一起的时候，我的头就不会痛。”帝弥托利的声音低了下来，向菲力克斯靠近了一步。

“你想……说什么？”菲力克斯嘶哑地说，“如果你想让我愧疚的话……”

“不啊，如果我的话让你不高兴，那我道歉——”

“不必了。你的话对我来说一点影响都没有。只是为什么你要在今天说这些？”

“因为这就是无关紧要的小事而已。随便聊聊。像你说的，根本不重要。再说，我也不应该让头痛痊愈。毕竟头疼是给我的警告和鞭促。”帝弥托利自顾自地说起来，不再看着菲力克斯，”提醒我呼吸的每时每刻，他们都在地狱里受折磨。被永恒之火烧灼着，被千万道针穿刺着，被蚂蚁啃噬着，被硫磺浇盖着。我知道你这种不相信死后世界存在的人，是不相信我的话的。无妨。但是昨天，他们真的在不停……”帝弥托利止住了。

“想说什么就说。”

“昨天我头疼得那么厉害……是因为你哥哥听说你在骑士册封典礼上的所作所为……他非常愤怒，非常痛苦，不停嚎叫，责骂我，把我逼疯了……”

“我哥哥会骂你？而不是我？”菲力克斯问。

“嗯。他倒是也骂你是个背信弃义的无耻小人就是了。听见他这么说我真的很难受。我想阻止他，我想安抚他，但是根本没用。只有一样东西能缓解。”

“你的‘药方’？”

帝弥托利盯着自己的双手，眼神游离而迷蒙，像是着了魔：“罪人的，罪人的灵魂。只有罪人的灵魂能化为甘霖，浇灭地底永不熄灭的火。把罪人的灵魂送进下面的熔炉里！一个也不能剩！这些是我奉上的祭品……但是还不够。他们要饿死了……在最甜蜜、最美丽的祭品送到他们嘴里之前，我必须自己做出牺牲，拿我自己的血肉请他们稍安勿躁，恳请他们再忍耐一会儿……”

帝弥托利抬起手，黑色的修道士服的袍子滑落，露出隐藏其下的手臂。

菲力克斯的视线无法离开帝弥托利的前臂。那上面布满了过于整齐的一条条刀伤。一望即知不是战斗也不是训练造成的。

这又是什么时候开始的？我从来没有发现？这太奇怪了。

帝弥托利看向自己的手臂，露出嫌恶的神情，迅速用袖子将前臂遮了起来，藏到了背后。“让你看见这么丑陋的伤疤真是不好意思了。”

怪不得他夏天也要穿戴全套包括手甲的铠甲。怪不得他从来不脱下他的黑色手套。

“省着点用吧。很快你就会找不到下刀的地方了。”

“不用担心，”帝弥托利说。“还早着呢。”

菲力克斯注视着从玫瑰花窗里透下的阳光扭曲了帝弥托利的身影。“你的新药方？恭喜你发现了疼痛的意想不到的疗效？”

“是啊。”帝弥托利陷入了自己的回忆，双手狂躁地抖动。“真的。你想不到痛苦真的能成为一种药物。我上次的……按你的话说，药材？药材快死的时候一边撕心裂肺地大喊，一边求女神饶恕……竟然！竟然忏悔起自己的罪孽！这个恶贯满盈的人，可能一辈子都未曾反省过自己的罪恶，被整到不成人样后，吐出的话语却是那么动听！我拨动他……的弦的时候，他就会歌唱起对女神的爱和赞美！歌唱并且祈求宽恕和仁慈！这个罪人！临死前却诚心悔改！多么神奇……”他像施咒一般将最后几句话翻来覆去地重复。

“所以你觉得自己是在帮他们？在做好事？在最后一刻拯救了他们的灵魂？”菲力克斯问。

“那怎么可能，”帝弥托利稍稍侧过头，似乎想起来菲力克斯还在这儿，“你不会真相信杀人能救人这种鬼话吧。谋杀就是谋杀。最不可饶恕的罪孽。任何理由都无法让谋杀变成善行。打着拯救他人的旗号去夺走他人的性命，来为自己的行为辩护？开什么玩笑！”帝弥托利面无表情地说，“我在你心里还不至于丑化成这么虚伪的形象吧。不过，”他话锋一转，“也许人真的需要刀架在脖子上以后，才会开始向善。多可悲而又讽刺啊。像女神恶意的玩笑。”

是的，菲力克斯想。多可悲而又讽刺啊。像命运恶意的玩笑。

菲力克斯闭上眼睛。转过身。拿起帝弥托利送给他的剑，他留下最后一句话：“帝弥托利。也许女神无法回应你的祈祷。但是我能。”

他想起很多很多年以前。每次他要回自己房间睡觉的时候，帝弥总是对他说：别走。我害怕。他每次都留下来了。即使知道那是谎言。

“你要走了？”帝弥托利问。

菲力克斯背对着帝弥托利，凭记忆和透过眼睑的微弱的光亮走向大门。

他睁开眼睛的时候自己已经到了教堂外面。太阳已经升到快正午的地方。但是空气却更冷了。雪有一半融化了，留下了一地泥泞。他踩过的道路已经冻结成冰。

他看见破裂的冰面，想起帝弥托利伤痕累累的前臂。在许多平行甚至交错的旧伤疤上，有好几条很新、很新的割伤，有一道血都还没有凝结，正在向外渗出。

新鲜的血。新鲜的伤痕。也许是昨天他离开之后。也许是昨天晚上。也许是今天早上。


	11. 针山

黑暗中的暴雨将一切掩盖。雨声、雷声、人的怒嚎、兽的嘶吼穿插着响彻在塔尔丁平原的上方。混战在一起的两支军队早已敌我不分。从帝国军的后备部队源源不断涌出一群又一群纹章兽，扑向前方，与王国军队中一个接一个地冒的纹章兽撕咬在一起，在泥地里翻滚。

幸好希尔凡没来。他昨天因为酗酒过量被送进了医务室。他可承受不了这番别致的景象。菲力克斯想。穿着王国铠甲的士兵的头先是肿胀得像个气球，发出已不似人声的最后几声悲鸣，接着皮肤变色，身体各处冒出尖刺，砰地一声撑破铁甲，逐个变形成纹章兽。但菲力克斯觉得这样倒方便些。人本来也就是兽。杀什么都是杀。

他拔出在纹章兽背上的剑，翻身滚下，溅了一身泥水，而后顺势躲开了侧面攻过来的魔兽的尾巴的扫击。今晚我没时间和你们玩。

轰鸣的雷电劈开天空，一刹那照亮了压在战场上死去的纹章兽腹下一团团的死尸。暴雨将平原洗刷得光秃秃一片，地上只剩裸露的石块与泥团，还有躺在地上呻吟着的的活人。这些菲力克斯都充耳不闻。他隐蔽住身形，在战场间游走，绕过正在拼杀的骑士团的阵型，躲过头上层出不穷的箭雨。

他的头发湿漉漉地黏在脖子后面。一绺散发顽固地贴在他前额上，他只好一次次把它们撩到耳后。菲力克斯眯起眼睛，在塔尔丁平原上找寻那道独特的红光。在这样的大暴雨下，一般人可能早就眼前一片模糊。但菲力克斯有极强的夜视天赋，在黑暗中他看得比日光照耀时还要清楚。

今晚他只有一个目的。其他一切与他无干。他在东边看见教团兵也姗姗来迟加入了战场。希望他们能拖住向前冲锋的帝国将领们。别太废物了。

暴雨越来越响。在一群纹章兽中间，他睹见了阿莱德巴尔的红光。看见他的枪比看见他本人还要叫他欣喜。阿莱德巴尔的枪尖每次都能让他又恶心又兴奋。它的红色的枪尖是活物，让他联想起人的内脏和器官，总是在空气中颤抖着，蠕动着，仿若有自己的意识。

伴随着阿莱德巴尔的红光忽闪忽灭，几只纹章兽倒下了。靠得更近之后菲力克斯才看清，挥舞着那枪的人竟然趴在一只个头不小、下颚巨大的纹章兽上面。这只纹章兽撕咬住另外一只纹章兽，与它缠斗，而他纵身跳起，一枪将被困住的纹章兽劈为两半。那群纹章兽里的一只体型较小的低头趴下，赶到了他面前，而他跳回到了小纹章兽背上，还拍了拍它的背。

菲力克斯不顾暴露自己位置的危险，脱口而出：“五年没见，你真是越发不像人样了。竟然退化到与兽类为伍了。“

帝弥托利回过头来。菲力克斯端详着他的容姿，发现他比五年前更加高大，一头金发蓬乱地散落至肩头。

“有的人连兽都不如。“他的声音是变化得最大的。虽然还保留着一点过去的清冽，却丧失了任何生气，像是死尸在说话。

毫无预兆地，一只纹章兽向菲力克斯扑来，菲力克斯还没来得及看清发生了什么，就被撞飞了，摔到了泥地上。他迅速将自己撑起来，还没等眩晕感过去，就感觉有什么活着的颤抖着的东西抵住了他的后背，然后有人一手扼住他的脖子，把他提了起来。

菲力克斯自嘲地笑了。我居然交代在一只野兽手里了。真够无聊的。本来以为今天还有机会挥挥剑。

“瞧瞧你，多可悲啊，因为恨我而把自己变成了这个样子……隔着很远，我就闻到了你身上腐臭的气味，菲力克斯。”帝弥托利的声音从他身后响起。

“而我都不需要闻，怪物。”

绕着他脖子的力道更紧了一点。“才五年而已，你就变得这么萎靡不振。跟帝国的术师们练剑看来并不管用啊。希尔凡呢？我愿意给他一个机会。你就免了。”

“在医务室跟玛努艾拉翻云覆雨呢，”菲力克斯勉强喘着气，很高兴死前还有机会再侮辱一下帝弥托利。“那你是把兽皮披在身上了吗？为了使自己融入兽群？”

帝弥托利松开手，让菲力克斯摔在了地上，然后又拎起他，踩住了他的腿，揪着他的头发，逼着他抬头看向他的眼睛。

“你知道你父亲生前有多痛苦吗？他对我说，他根本羞于在任何士兵前露面，因为他，伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵，自己的儿子当了帝国的走狗。而你竟然亲手杀了他。”

“他选择了他的路。我选择了我的。所以我杀了他。还有他们。就是这么简单而已。”本来还能有你。但我没料到你还有纹章兽朋友。菲力克斯歪过头，想要让雨水赶紧离开他的脸。

帝弥托利的靴子碾在他小腿上，迫使他跪了下来。那只揪着他头发的手将他的头砸向了地面。菲力克斯发出一声闷哼。

“你的话……是我需要听到的能激起杀死你的决心的全部。看在你父亲和你哥哥的份上，菲力克斯，今天你会是死掉的所有帝国人当中死得最舒服的一个。我会争取用最快的速度把你的脖子扭断的。我想想，啊，要把你的头颅摆到哪里去呢？本来安巴尔城门上我已经给你预留了位置，就在艾黛尔贾特旁边……“

“那我真是荣幸啊。“菲力克斯干巴巴地说。

“……转念一想，我又有点舍不得……我想把它挂在我自己的房间里当装饰。你的黑发垂落下来一定很美。”

“确定吗？用不了多久，它就会散发出腐臭了。“菲力克斯说。

“你关心得真多余。三年前开始，我什么都闻不到了。就连血的气味也……”

突然远方传来一声悠长又低沉的吼叫。帝弥托利低声说了几句他听不清的话，然后将他扔在了地上。他头晕得厉害，嘴里全是腥味。菲力克斯勉强抬起头，看见帝弥托利骑在纹章兽的背上向平原北部疾驰。他踉踉跄跄地爬到了附近的小坡上，向远处眺望，看见平原北部正在激斗，一只体型巨大的岩魔兽在横扫整个帝国军队的右翼，挡在了堡垒正前方。

教团兵呢？

他支撑不住，昏了过去。

当他又醒过来的时候，既没有什么劫后余生的喜悦，也没有什么失败的耻辱感。毕竟，被纹章兽突袭而输……并不在会令菲力克斯感到屈辱的输法范围内。他只是有些遗憾。我的剑今晚还没试过呢。

“战况怎么样了?”他问一旁的帝国兵。他们告诉他堡垒已经被攻下，敌方将领已在皇帝命令下被全部杀光，正在收编俘虏和清理战场。

“风暴王本人呢？”

“他和英雄遗产一起消失了。他们正试图在尸体堆里找他的尸体。”

菲力克斯振奋起来了。他还有第二次机会。


	12. 蜘蛛网

第二天早上的时候，雨停了。太阳升起，照在尸横遍野的塔尔丁平原上。历经435年的沉寂，双头鹰旗帜再度在塔尔丁上空飘扬。帝国人一雪前耻。

战场上忙着搬尸体、扒铠甲的帝国兵们并没注意到菲力克斯从他们身边走过。菲力克斯走向塔尔丁平原北侧的森林。帝国军队大概正在一堆残破的尸块里翻找他的人头。但他知道他在这里。他知道他只会向一个方向藏。

进入森林以后，菲力克斯深吸一口清洁的空气。能摆脱塔尔丁平原上的腥味与恶臭让他雀跃不已。

他不担心自己会在森林里迷路。他对塔尔丁一带的森林熟得不能再熟。这个带有梦幻色彩的传奇古战场是他小时候最喜爱的冒险场所之一。有个笑话说，在王国有多少个吟游诗人，就有多少种塔尔丁之战。无论是街头巷尾小孩子的争论还是宴会厅里皇亲贵胄的闲聊，塔尔丁总能带来新的话题，从两军部署、知名将领的功绩、作战时双方的策略，到狮子王骑士的命运与悲恋。

从王宫骑马到塔尔丁只需半天。那时候他和帝弥托利还没有马高，两个人沿大路一路飞驰，将随从远远甩在身后。这里是王宫附近最好的草场之一，水源丰富，夏季凉爽宜人。堡垒附近还遍布着古战场遗迹——有不少爬着青藤的残垣断壁。夏季的时候，雨水会在这些断壁间形成浅浅的水洼。当他们又渴又累的时候，就会在遗迹附近找个地方歇息。望着那些仿佛在这里停驻了无数个世纪的墙壁，菲力克斯会浮想联翩。他们常常忘记时间，必须再三被人提醒才准备踏上回程。

这片森林却比王国本身要年长许多，甚至比帝国要年长。早在赛罗司大败解放王和氏族首领以前，塔尔丁森林就存在。传说早先的法嘉斯还有不少氏族是住在森林里的——是帝国的建立让他们离开森林，从事耕作和畜牧。森林里的参天古树、稀有植被就是那个时代的遗民。不少人会来森林里搜寻古人的遗产，因为他们相信十杰也好、狮子王也罢，都在这片森林里隐藏了秘密。

菲力克斯穿过一列列衫木，看见小鸟在林中来回跳跃，一待他靠近就飞远。阳光透过树的枝叶洒下斑驳的林影。他追寻着他的踪迹。在一条熟悉的小路上，他看见人的潮湿的足印，于是他追随着一路向前。

逐渐地，光线变暗，四周变静，寒意一阵阵袭来。逐渐地，太阳向西下沉。不知道也不关心走了多久，菲力克斯继续向前。他很享受这段时光，甚至刻意放缓脚步。

马上这场游戏就要结束了，菲力克斯想。在结束以前，他希望现在的这种感觉能再延长一会儿。再延长一天，再延长两天，甚至就这么拖下去也挺好。至少此刻菲力克斯是怀着对将要到来的事物的期许的（他已经很久没有这样期待过一件事的发生了）——虽然他知道这种期待在他真的到达目的地之后就会烟消云散。

他喜欢像这样追踪他的足迹，想象他不久前刚刚在这里走过。知道他会在前方的某个地方，路的某个转折点突然出现。在他还没有做好准备，还在留恋着这种感觉的时候，一个声音就突兀地为他的林中漫步标出了终点。

“我等了你好久，菲力。“菲力克斯转身，看见帝弥托利靠着一棵青翠的巨树坐在不远处。他的头斜斜地倚着树干，阿莱德巴尔平放于草地上，从远处看像是什么人靠在树上睡着了。

他终于找到了他。菲力克斯带着怅然若失的满足说：“现在只剩我们两个人了。”

“他们还在看着呢。”帝弥托利说，“我还没有完成我的任务。我还不能死。我要为他们复仇。为英谷莉特复仇。为罗德利古复仇。为梅尔塞德司复仇。为……杜笃复仇。”

这名单真是越拖越长。菲力克斯想。

“那来吧。”菲力克斯说。他解下绑着头发的发绳，感到发梢随风扫过脖颈。“你能赢的话，我的头就送给你。我无所谓。“人死之后就是一滩腐肉。烂在哪里都是一样。

帝弥托利抬起头，看向他的脸：“五年没见。你的脸比我想象得要苍老。”

“只有死人不会衰老。”

“你真的变了很多。变到我认不出来了。”

这句话不详地耳熟。

帝弥托利说：“我突然理解你了。我希望你死在五年前。”

菲力克斯哑然失笑。

帝弥托利说：“发现我们有点相似了吧。”

“你错了。”菲力克斯漠然地答道。“本质上相反。”所以今天我们的结局也会不同。菲力克斯想。“别想把我拽进你自掘的坟茔里。”

“拽不拽的，你早就在那了。虽然我有点愧疚。”

“你并不愧疚。你很高兴有人陪你。”

“是啊。因为高兴我才愧疚。”

我不打算给任何人陪葬，帝弥托利，尤其是你。你和我的一大区别就在于此，菲力克斯想。

他抽出那柄带着红色挂饰的东洋剑，想起一件很重要的事来：“我好像从来没有问过你这把剑的名字和之前的主人。”

帝弥托利依旧靠在树上："你可以起一个你喜欢的名字。”

菲力克斯说：“只是好奇它是谁造的。又杀死过谁。”

“不觉得这把剑很可怜吗？抛下旧债来到一个无人认识自己的地方，还要被人揪着过去的历史不放。给它一个机会重新开始吧。”帝弥托利站了起来。他拿起阿莱德巴尔。

菲力克斯右手握住剑，指向帝弥托利的方向。他让四肢放松下来，调整了一下握剑的姿势。

他将他的身影收入眼底。他身着黑甲，全身是泥，斗篷松垮地搭在肩头，沉甸甸地拖在地上，金色的头发因为没干透显得亮晶晶的。

“努力点。”菲力克斯说，“我要一个够格的对手。”

“我会的。”帝弥托利说。 “我来实现你的愿望好了。”

下一秒，帝弥托利就证实自己所言不虚。哪怕他只剩下一张贴在人骨上的皮，他挥起枪来依旧是一头野兽。菲力克斯为小瞧他而后悔。踩着森林里的水坑，溅起无数水滴，他以远超一般人的速度冲刺到菲力克斯面前，一枪砸了下来，还不待菲力克斯撑住第一击，又迅猛地发起新一波攻势。菲力克斯侧闪到一旁，略微拉开一点距离。他们这几下惊走了所有附近的鸟，菲力克斯听到它们尖叫着飞走时翅膀拍动的声音。

帝弥托利的视线锁住他，单手将枪在手上转了一圈，红光在菲力克斯的眼前一晃，又再次向他攻来。他向前跳起，攻向菲力克斯的右侧，阿莱德巴尔砍在他的剑上，菲力克斯迅速改变了脚下的位置，还没等他到一个合适的反击地点，帝弥托利向他胸口一记肘击。接连而至的是在他头顶上几寸旋转着削过的阿莱德巴尔，单是它带起的风就吹得菲力克斯脸疼。如果不是菲力克斯及时下蹲，他的脑袋可能已经没了。趁帝弥托利打空的机会，菲力克斯敏捷地向后退开，他的脚踩在树叶上，发出了细微的枝叶断裂的声音。他们再次拉开了距离。

现在他们的站位跟刚开始时正好相反。帝弥托利隐没在阴影里，而菲力克斯站在有光的那测。

这次菲力克斯掌握了主动权。他一个箭步向前砍了一刀，砍在了帝弥托利黑甲的薄弱处上。他很确信自己砍穿了铠甲。他借着势头冲到帝弥托利身后，再转过身来应对帝弥托利的反击。帝弥托利毫不犹豫地追上来，两人正面交锋了几回合。菲力克斯皮甲外的棉衣被挑破了，棉絮洒落了出来，而帝弥托利肯定受伤了。血从他左臂胳臂肘的位置滴落。帝弥托利注意到他的视线，顺着菲力克斯的目光低头看向地上滴落的血，接着抬起头，露齿而笑，像一头饥饿已久的狮子闻到猎物的气味。

“你退无可退了。”帝弥托利说。阿莱德巴尔的红光呼啸着来到他眼前，直取他头部，菲力克斯闪开，然后阿莱德巴尔就插进了菲力克斯身后这颗相当粗壮的古树。菲力克斯趁机躲到树后面，然后又躲向旁边的另外一棵树。这是个正确的决定，因为他听见帝弥托利怒吼一声，把整棵树都一分为二从中间劈开。大树倒下时发出一声轰然巨响。就在这时菲力克斯有了主意，他轻捷地上了树，抱在树的枝条上，隐藏在它茂密的树叶里。

帝弥托利发现他消失以后，无法控制住自己的怒气，一枪劈向在旁的另外一颗树，咬着牙道：“滚出来！“

胜负已定。菲力克斯想。一阵欣快的颤栗随着脊柱传遍了他全身，他的身体因为这种刺激感而发抖。他跳了出去，准确地卡在帝弥托利的肩上，左臂勒住他的脖子。反应过来的帝弥托利想要解开他的手，但菲力克斯一剑沿着他铠甲的缝隙刺进去，他看见剑刃从他身前冒出，就明白他的任务完成了。他稍稍松开左臂的禁锢，在帝弥托利的耳边说：“我赢了。“

帝弥托利放弃了抵抗，阿莱德巴尔滚落到地上。

“你死后别来萦绕我。”菲力克斯说。

“呵，”帝弥托利轻飘飘地说，仿佛无事人一般，“这世上没有什么鬼魂。鬼魂只是活人的渴望。只要你不想见到我，你就不会见到我。”

看来人将死之时，会从幻梦中清醒。

“那就拿你的怨恨去纠缠那位女皇吧。”

“不。”残光笼罩着帝弥托利的脸，“我没什么怨恨。在万千种死法当中，女神送了我还不错的那个。下手快一点，菲力克斯。“

“真的吗？你？你也明白人被虐待至死的痛苦？话说，谁说要赏我一点慈悲来着？万一我没有什么慈悲心呢？”

帝弥托利颤抖了一下。“很遗憾，要是以前我可能会害怕。但你来晚了。我几周前彻底失去痛觉了。“他看向自己的手指，将他们举向天空，拢起一把月光。“现在，你就算把我活剥，我也不会有什么感觉。省点力气吧。”

菲力克斯叹气：“你还是真是幸福啊。”

菲力克斯拔出剑，结束了两人的对话，鲜血喷在了地上。他还有想要问的问题，还有想要说出口却没来得及的话，然而正因为这些话堆积得太多，到了现在已经没有任何意义。他松开手，让帝弥托利跌到地上，然后又是一剑，从胸前插入了他的心脏。他的剑没入他的身体，就像是自己身体的延伸，替他完成了未竟的交流。冥冥之中，他理解了他的全部。其他人不会知晓也不会懂得帝弥托利死前在他耳畔的絮语与菲力克斯对此的回应的含义，不会懂得他的手为何轻柔地扶上了他的脸颊，抓破他的脸，留下几道血痕，又无力地垂落。

——我在地狱的尽头等你。

——还需要别的地狱吗？这里就是地狱。地狱就在这里。

菲力克斯将尸体平放在地上。他坐了下来。在那无知无觉地进入沉眠的脸上，他认出了过去的那个人的轮廓。

纯粹出于好奇心，他解下了尸体的手甲，想确认一眼五年前的那些伤疤是否还在。结果是又增长了，伤疤之多令他屏住了呼吸。他可真够结实的。菲力克斯的手指无意识地抚摸他手臂上的皮肤，想道。他将他的手臂翻过来，发现他小臂内侧有很多行密密麻麻的用针刺在白色皮肤上的红色的字母，遍布在凸起的青管之间。他的指尖滑过那些名字。蓝贝尔，帕特丽西雅，古廉，罗德利古，英谷莉特……大写的F。刻在最底端。刻得歪歪扭扭的。菲力克斯的名字。

菲力克斯用剑捅烂了尸体裸露在外，不被铠甲包裹的部分。最终他把尸体的头砍了下来。

他的视域过了一会儿才恢复正常。我总算明白了。菲力克斯想。那天夜里我不是害怕他。而是害怕我。

但有什么好害怕的呢？他问自己。这就是生命的本质。剥离了一切表象。只有强者能在其中存活。自由地存活。但除了自由以外，其他什么也没有。没有胜利，因为只有死亡占有最终的胜利。他眼前闪过经历过的战场中，无数具躯体哀嚎着，扭动着，挣扎着的景象。在那一片凄厉的惨叫的末尾，是帝国军队喜庆洋洋的进军号，响彻云霄。也闪过帝弥托利走进紧闭着的牢房门，又走出来，对王国负责看守的士兵微笑问候，而对方热诚地对殿下回以致意。闪过古廉被郑重地包裹在绣有家族纹章的绒布里。闪过死在他剑下的人的惊惧、麻木、痛苦、憎恨、绝望、平静、安详。最后闪过的是他刚刚杀死的最后一个人的脸，隔着一层永恒的云雾与水汽，看着他的眼神仿佛包含了无数种感情，又仿佛什么感情都没有。

他的剑因为饮取了过多他的血而变得沉重。于是他把剑丢掉了。独自迈出双腿，向森林的深处走去。随着气温降落，泥土与树叶的香味反而更加浓郁和清甜。虽然在他视野可及的天空里还有几丝被最后的太阳的热度烧红的霞彩，更高远的天边却是一望无际地开阔。今晚将会是个好天气，他想。将会有足够多点缀天空的闪烁的星星来为他照出森林中通向西方的小径，而他也能将躲在丛林中伺机而动的野兽看得一清二楚。

他来到一条卵石堆砌的小溪旁，扣紧靴子，踏进了清澈的溪水里。水中飘起鲜红的血丝，带走了他身上多余的气味。他倒不担心帝国在这种时候还会有闲心来追他；他有点担心某个闲人可能会徒劳无益地想要找到他。

森林的空气温柔地随月光爱抚着他。头一次，在那么多年以后，他什么都没有想。他凝视着在宽旷的林间空地投下的交错的枝叶的影子，一瞬间想要调动自己的想象力，将他们幻化作某种超自然的存在。然而今天的可见度实在过好，光照实在太过清晰，他还没尝试便放弃了。一切只是胡乱生长的树叶随机生成的影子，杂乱无章，没有凝聚成任何形状。

————————————————————————————

隔天下午，帝国巡查的士兵在塔尔丁平原附近的森林里，在一棵枝叶繁茂的橡树下，发现了一具血肉模糊且被斩首的尸体。靠着铠甲和不远处的英雄遗产，士兵们辨认出了这是谁。他们本想把尸体搬走，但尸体已被林中的野兽啃得所剩无几，于是放弃了，把情况报告给了上级。

同行的前王国士兵认出了摆在残破的尸体旁的一把稀奇古怪，装饰繁复的东洋剑。那把剑属于前天晚上消失不见且此后音信全无的某个叛逃到帝国的王国将领。另外一位叛逃的王国将领把那把剑收走了。等他当上帝国委任的戈迪耶边境伯爵后，一次想要委派人帮他清理隐藏的前赛罗司教派分支时，听闻在鞑古扎，斯灵，活跃过一位独来独往、神出鬼没，按人头算钱的佣兵，特点是杀人手段极其隐蔽，迅捷，残忍。他犹豫许久，终究没有去确认对方的身份。他回忆起多年以前，他和他在帝国军队的日子里，他给他的忠告。

别去追随已跨越生死的人的影子。

END


End file.
